Après
by Angel of shadow
Summary: Comment réagissent les personnages après la défaite de Voldemort. avec une romance RonHerm. un Drago presque gentil et un Harry un peu deprimé. Venez nombreux lire et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot
1. Reveil

**Bonjour à tous, voilà ma première fanfiction en espérant qu'elle vous plaisent**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 1 

Les ténèbres, des éclairs de toutes les couleurs, des hurlements.

Ron ouvrit les yeux en grand, un cri silencieux sur les lèvres. La première chose qu'il vit fut le plafond blanc de sa chambre d'hôpital.

Il se demandait où il pouvait être et bien sûr comment il était arriver là. Se n'était pas sa chambre au Terrier, car elle était orange vif, et cette odeur, elle lui soulevait le cœur.

Il avait l'esprit embrumé et se demandait où était sa famille et d'où venait ce sentiment de malaise qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même.

Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et ressentit une vive douleur dans la nuque, mais il put voir une jeune fille d'environ 18 ans qui somnolait. Il l'a trouva très belle avec un côté angélique mais aussi une part de souffrance immense. Il se demanda qui se pouvait être et pourquoi elle veillait sur lui. Il essaya de se redresser, mais la douleur se fit plus vive encore et il se laissa tomber sur son oreiller en poussant un grognement sourd.

La jeune fille, qui paraissait endormis ouvrit les yeux, se leva lentement et le regarda un instant dans les yeux avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Merci, mon dieu !

Se fut ses seules paroles avant qu'elle ne se précipite hors de la chambre.

Ron essaya de l'appeler mais il ne connaissait pas son nom et sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Il reposa doucement la tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux en attendant.

Hermione n'avait fermé les yeux que quelques minutes, pour ne pas craquer, ne pas pleurer. Elle devait être forte pour ses deux amis, prier pour qu'ils s'en sortent.

_Leur septième et dernière année, avait bien commencé mais la menace de Voldemort se fit de plus en plus lourde. Et un soir, il décida d'attaquer Poudlard avec ses mangemorts, afin d'en finir avec Le Célèbre Potter. Grâce au professeur Rogue ; qui comme l'appris Hermione plus tard fut tué par Lucius Malefoy pour sa traîtrise, juste avant l'attaque. Dumbledore avait pût être informer. Mais les élèves ne purent fuirent et ne purent faire autrement que se battre ou mourir. _

_Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Ginny s'étaient précipités dans la Chambre des Secrets. Harry l'avait pressentit, c'est ici que Voldemort était né et c'est ici qu'il mourrait de ses mains. _

_Ginny avait eu du mal à y retourner, mais elle avait fait preuve de courage, car c'était la guerre et elle comptait bien être au côté d'Harry son fiancé, pour vaincre Voldemort... _

_Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer, penser à Ginny lui était difficile. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait des griffes de Bellatrix, qui avait profité qu'il se battait contre Voldemort pour lui envoyer un Avada Kedavra. _

_Alors que Ginny tombait morte, Hermione regardait autour d'elle abasourdit par ce qui se passait et priait pour que Dumbledore arrive au plus vite. D'autres Mangemorts arrivaient et leur groupe était loin d'avoir le dessus. _

_Soudain, elle vit Ron qui s'effondrait devant un Lucius aux yeux agare qui regardait la scène comme s'il se demandait où il se trouvait et une Bellatrix qui rigolait. _

_- RON, NON ! hurla Hermione _

_Mais avant qu'elle puisse faire un geste, Neville était à nouveau sur Bellatrix une lueur démente dans le regard. _

_Elle se lança alors au combat, avec la rage au ventre et pour la première fois de sa vie elle utilisa les sorts impardonnables ... _

Elle sortit de sa rêverie en entendant un grognement, elle ouvrit les yeux et se dirigea doucement vers le lit. Chose qu'elle avait fait cent fois au moins en pensant entendre ce petit grognement, mais cette fois il avait les yeux ouverts. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de remercier le seigneur de l'avoir sauvé, et elle sortit pour prévenir quelqu'un.

Ron était incapable de dire depuis quand il attendait que quelqu'un revienne, mais il entendit bientôt la porte s'ouvrir.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et se trouva face à un vieillard avec une longue barbe, un regard malicieux, et des lunettes en demi-lune. Il regarda Ron avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

Bonjour Ronald heureux que tu te sois enfin réveiller, Mademoiselle Granger t'a veillé jour et nuit depuis 3 jours et Harry ne devrait pas tarder à s'en remettre. Tes parents vont arriver d'ici quelques minutes, dit l'homme d'une voix douce qui calma aussitôt son mal de tête.

Excuser moi monsieur, je ne voudrai pas vous manquer de respect, mais qui êtes vous ? Je ne crois pas vous connaître et où somme-nous ?

**Voilà le premier chapitre n'est pas très long mais les prochain vont en s'allongeant.**

**N'hésiter pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me donner vos impression bonne ou mauvaise.**

**Tant que j'y suis, je suis très nulle en ortho donc si une personne est tenter de la corriger n'hésiter pas à me le dire**

**Voilà à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**


	2. Amnésie

**Voila un nouveau chapitre lui aussi un peu cour mais bientôt il seront plus long promis**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 2 

Hermione s'était précipité au devant des Weasley, Mr et Mme Weasley avait vieilli de 10 ans en 3 jours mais il avait un sourire de soulagement sur le visage, en effet ils n'auraient pas à enterrer un deuxième enfant. Derrière les parents se tenaient tous ses frères ils avaient tous l'air agare et même Percy était là, il avait fait la paix avec le reste de la famille, le jour où Ginny avait été enterrée.

Dumbledore n'avait pas dit aux Weasley que Ron était en partie amnésique, et il avait demandé à Hermione de s'en charger.

- Mr et Mme Weasley bonjour, Je peux vous parler avant que vous n'allier voir Ron ?

- Oui... Bien sûr, lui répondit Mme Weasley d'une voix blanche.

- Voilà, Ron s'est réveillé tôt ce matin et je suis aller chercher le Professeur Dumbledore ...

- Oui ! Nous savons déjà tout cela, s'emporta Mme Weasley.

- Molly, dit doucement son mari. Calme-toi ma chérie, laisse la finir.

- Donc, le professeur Dumbledore a discuté avec Ron et il s'avère que le sort que lui a lancé Bellatrix, est un sort d'amnésie.

- Non ! C'est pas vrai, c'est pas possible, non !

Mme Weasley était au bord de la crise de nerf, et rien de ce que disait son mari ne semblait pouvoir la calmer. Leurs enfants étaient devenus blancs comme un linge.

- Mme Weasley, calmez-vous se n'est pas définitif, cria Hermione pour se faire entendre.

Ses derniers mots résonnèrent dans le hall de l'hôpital, car tout le monde autour d'eux s'était tût et les observait en silence.

- Pas définitif, murmura Mr Weasley. Mais comment ?

- C'est grâce à Neville Monsieur, alors que Bellatrix lui lançait le sort d'amnésie, Neville lui lança un Experliamus, ce qui fait que l'amnésie est légère. Il a oublié ses sept dernières années au collège, mais il se souvient de vous durant cette période.

Les Weasley remercièrent Hermione puis ils partirent voir Ron dans sa chambre.

Hermione resta seule dans le hall. Elle s'assit sur une chaise, car elle était épuisée et souffrait le martyre. Elle aussi avait été blessé. Elle ferma les yeux et s'assoupit.

_Dans son rêve, elle revit Neville se jeter sur Bellatrix après que Ron fut touché par le sortilège. Neville était devenu plus fort ses deux dernières années. Il s'était entraîner dur dans l'optique de se battre contre Bellatrix, tous les samedis soirs il s'entraînait au duel avec Harry afin de pouvoir un jour venger ses parents. _

_Puis elle se vit-elle entourer de quatre Mangemorts qui riaient avec un air sadique. _

_- Souvenez-vous de ce que le Maître à dit, il la veut vivante. Pour la tuer de ses mains mais il a dit que l'on pouvait s'amuser avec elle, le temps qu'il en finisse avec Potter, dit l'un d'entre eux en se rapprochant d'elle. _

_Elle essaya de se sauver mais un mangemort lui barra la route. Alors elle essaya de lancer un Endoloris mais le Mangemort visé le contra sans aucune difficulté. _

_- Je sais quel sort lui jeter se sera marrant, dit un des mangemorts d'une voix énigmatique. Ouvertarys ! ! _

_Hermione sentit un liquide chaud lui couler le long de l'estomac et une douleur sourde s'insinuer dans ses entrailles. Elle souleva son pull, et se mit à hurler en voyant la longue plaie béante qui lui parcourait le ventre. _

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et en criant, de nouveau tous les regards étaient sur elle. Un guérisseur vint la voir et lui dit qu'il fallait qu'elle se repose, après tout ce qui lui était arrivée.

Elle acquiesça et se dirigea vers sa chambre, mais au ernier moment elle changea d'avis et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry. Il avait eu assez de temps pour se morfondre, il fallait le faire réagir. Elle se reposerait plus tard.

**Voila j'espere que vous avez aimer et a bientôt pour un prochain chapitre**

**Vengeresse : Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait plaisir et je serait ravie que tu corrige mes horribles erreurs**


	3. Bataille

Revoila le Troisième chapitre en espérant que ça interresse quelqu'un.

Comme promis le chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les premier et nous avons la le point de vus d'harry

Sur ce bonne lecture à tous

Chapitre 3 

Harry était allongé dans son lit, il pensait aux évènements de ses derniers jours et ne désirait qu'une chose mourir. Mourir pour oublier qu'il était seul, mourir pour oublier la douleur qu'il ressentait face à la nouvelle perte d'un être cher ; Ginny sa fiancée, mourir tout simplement pour retrouver ceux qui l'aimaient.

Il lui restait bien Ron et Hermione ses deux meilleurs amis, ses soutiens dans les moments difficiles mais ils s'aimaient tous les deux et un jour ils vivront leur vie ensemble, et il sera de nouveau seul, alors qu'il parte maintenant ou plus tard quelle différence. Il avait remplit sa mission, Voldemort était définitivement mort.

_Voldemort ! Il l'avait entendu toute cette soirée là et il savait que quelque chose allait arriver. Donc quand il vit Dumbledore demander le silence d'un air grave, il ne fut pas surprit. _

_- Chers élèves, j'ai une bien triste nouvelle. Il va falloir vous battre, car Voldemort et ses Sbires approchent de Poudlard. Je vous demanderais de rester calme et de suivre Rusard qui vous montrera les différents passages secrets du collège pour que vous puissiez fuir. Si jamais vous croiser un mangemort cacher vous, et si vous ne pouvez le faire alors affronter les, sans aucun remord à utiliser les sorts impardonnables, car eux n'hésiterons pas à le faire. Je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps. Fuyez ! ! Les professeurs et moi-même allons tout faire pour vous protéger, mais ce soir mes enfants, il ne faut compter que sur vous-mêmes. _

_Un silence de mort tomba dans la salle, tout le monde s'observait près à s'enfuir au premier bruit. Lorsque Rusard parla tous sursautèrent et certain crièrent. _

_- Très bien nous allons nous séparer en cinq groupes. Le premier avec moi, et les autres avec les fantômes des différentes maisons. Ils vous indiqueront les passages à prendre. _

_Il avait parlé d'une voix calme, presque douce où la peur se faisait sentir. Doucement les élèves se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers un groupe. _

_Hermione commençait à se lever quand Harry la saisit par le poigné. _

_- C'est ce soir, que tout va se jouer. Demain nos destins seront sceller. Je dois affronter Voldemort, (Ron fit une grimace en entendant son nom, mais Harry fit semblant de ne rien voir), je descends dans la Chambre des Secrets. Je sais qu'il m'attend, il m'appelle. Je ne vous force pas à venir, je voulais vous prévenir de ce que j'allais faire. _

_Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Neville qui avaient entendu le regardèrent. Ils étaient blanc et avaient peur mais paraissaient déterminé dans le choix qu'ils avaient pris personnellement. _

_- Et tu crois qu'on va te laisser aller tout seul l'affronter, je viens avec toi, dit Ron d'une voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Je suis à tes côtés de puis 7 ans. Je te lâche pas maintenant. _

_- Tu peux aussi compter sur moi, dit Hermione d'une voix blanche. Tu le sais, je ne pourrais pas vous laisser seul tous les deux. Nous sommes ensemble depuis le début, c'est nous trois ou personne. _

_Harry regarda ses deux meilleurs amis sachant très bien, qu'il serait mort depuis longtemps sans eux et fut soulagé d'affronter son destin avec eux. Il avait vraiment espéré au fond de lui cette réponse même si cette envie était égoïste. Il eut un petit sourire, il n'était pas seul. Ils se tourna vers Neville et Ginny. _

_- Vous deux, sauvez vos vies allez vous-en, dit-il en prenant la main de Ginny. _

_- Tu rigole, s'emporta Ginny en se levant de la table et se plaçant à côté d'Hermione. Tu crois que je vais te laisser risquer ta vie tout seul. Je viens aussi _

_- Gin non, répondit Ron en allant la rejoindre, il ne voulant pas que sa sœur risque sa vie mais le regard qu'elle lui lança lui fit comprendre que le sujet était clos. _

_- Et moi, surenchérie Neville en se mettant à côté de Ginny. J'ai un compte à régler avec quelqu'un, et je sais qu'elle sera près de lui. _

_Harry eux un sourire triste, il regardait ses amis qui lui faisaient face. Alors ils mouraient tous ensembles. Quand il se leva, la grande salle était vide, il la regarda un instant, soupira et se dirigea vers la Chambre des Secrets. _

_En chemin il croisèrent Drago Malefoy qui se promenait tranquillement dans les couloirs comme s'il était le propriétaire des lieux, un air narquois et satisfait sur le visage. Drago vint à leur rencontre. _

_- Alors, Potter, prêt à mourir ce soir, le maître vient spécialement pour toi, la belette et la sang de bourbe, dit-il en rigolant. _

_- La ferme Malefoy ! Tu n'es pas en sécurité non plus, il se fiche de qui tu es. Tous ce qu'ils veulent, c'est voir du sang couler, ils se fichent que tu sois moldu, sang-pur ou sang de bourbe, tu mourras comme les autres. _

_Hermione avait parlé d'une voix calme et très sérieuse et le sourire de Malefoy disparus. _

_- On verra bien demain qui sera vivant et qui sera mort, dit Malefoy de sa voix traînante, mais ses yeux montrait qu'il l'a croyait, il partit d'un pas mal assuré et tous purent voir qu'il avait sorti sa baguette. _

_Ginny eu un geste de recul quand il fallut descendre dans la Chambre des Secrets. La dernière fois qu'elle y était descendue, elle était possédée par Voldemort mais elle se ressaisit vite. Elle embrassa Harry et sauta. _

_Une fois dans la chambre Harry ne vit plus qu'une chose, Voldemort ! Il se tenait là où il avait vaincu le Basilic. Il était entouré de 6 mangemorts dont deux qu'il connaissait très bien, Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malefoy. _

_- Laissez-le moi, occuper vous des autres mais ne tuez pas la sang de bourbe et le rouquin je les veux vivant, susurra une voix froide qu'il connaissait bien. _

_Voldemort se retourna vers Harry alors que les mangemorts passaient à côté de lui sans lui adresser un regard. _

_- Tu te doute bien que je vais te tuer Potter, dit-il avec un sourire froid qui fit frissonner Harry. _

_- Je me suis préparé à vous affronter, je n'ai pas peur de vous, lui répondit Harry d'une voix qui ressemblait à celle de son père. _

_Ils se toisèrent alors un instant en silence, la tension était palpable. Soudain Voldemort lança un Endoloris mais Harry était sur ses gardes et parvint à l'éviter de justesse. Durant les minutes qui suivirent, ils s'envoyèrent de nombreux sort mais aucun ne les touchait. Quand Harry lança enfin un Endoloris, il parvint à toucher Voldemort qui tomba à genoux sous l'effet de la douleur. _

_Harry le regarda avec un petit sourire, il allait le battre, il en avait la conviction, il sentait une force qui montait en lui qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné. Et puis il soufrait sous le Doloris ça montrait qu'il avait des faiblesses, qu'il n'était pas invulnérable. _

_Soudain il ressentit à son tour une vive douleur, ce moment d'égarement allait lui être fatal car Voldemort avait repris le contrôle de lui-même, il se tenait face à Harry avec un sourire qui enlaidissait encore plus son visage défiguré. _

_- Adieu Potter cette fois rien ne pourra te sauver, dit Voldemort en rigolant. _

_Mais soudain il se mit à hurler de douleur en se tenant la tête, Harry regarda ébahi autour de lui, mais personne n'avait lancé de sort. Il regardait Voldemort allongé par terre qui hurlait en proie à une immense douleur. _

_- Ah ! Arrêtez de hurler comme ça bande de misérable sang de bourbe, vous avez le châtiment que vous méritiez, Hurla Voldemort en en se tenant la tête. _

_Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, il le regardait, ce monstre qui avait tué les gens de sa famille, souffrait et Harry en était plus qu'heureux. _

_Soudain il sentis un vent froid dans son dos et une main qui se posait sur son épaule. Il ne se retourna pas, il était apaisé et savait exactement quoi faire. _

_- Vite mon chéri tue le, il est faible c'est ta seule chance d'en finir, dit une voix qui ressemblait à un souffle de vent mais pourtant il l'a reconnu. _

_- Maman, chuchota Harry. C'est toi ? _

_- Tue-le vite et tout sera fini mon bébé _

_- Pour vous et Sirius, Je t'aime maman, murmura-t-il. AVADA KEDAVRA _

_Un éclair vert sortit de sa baguette et frappa le mage noir qui se tordait de douleur. Quand la lueur verte s'estompa, on put voir qu'il ne restait qu'un tas de cendre là où se tenait Voldemort quelques secondes auparavant._

Harry reprit ses esprits au moment où Hermione rentra discrètement dans sa chambre, elle était blanche mais avait un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour Harry, Comment vas-tu ? J'ai une bonne nouvelle, Ron est réveillé, il faut que tu aille le voir car... il est amnésique Harry et il a besoin de nous pour se souvenir, Harry répond moi, s'il te plaît.

Harry ne voulait pas répondre, il voulait qu'elle s'en aille mais au fond il était heureux, Ron était vivant.

- Harry ...

Hermione avait parlé d'une voix très faible et quand il la regarda, il vit avec horreur qu'elle allait s'évanouir, Harry sauta de son lit et la rattrapa de justesse. Il s'assit à même le sol en la gardant dans ses bras, il se mit à pleurer car il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Il lui caressa la joue et doucement elle reprit connaissance, elle sourit quand elle vit son ami près de lui.

- Pardonne-moi Hermione, vous n'auriez pas du venir avec moi, c'est de ma faute. Ginny est morte, Ron est amnésique, Neville est aveugle et toi, ils t'on lacéré et moi. Moi je n'ai rien du tout. Pourquoi ?

Son dernier mot était un gémissement et Hermione en le regardant put voir qu'il pleurait à chaude larme.

- Tu à eu ta part de souffrance ses 17 dernières années Harry, tu ne crois pas que tu as assez souffert comme ça. Ce que l'on a enduré cette nuit-là toi c'est chaque année que tu l'as vécu, mais tu es vivant et Voldemort a totalement disparus. Nous sommes libres !

- J'aurais du mourir là-bas

- Ne dis pas de bêtise voyons et qu'est ce que nous serions devenus Ron et moi sans toi, tu peux me le dire. Souviens toi ce que je t'ai dit ce soir là c'est nous trois ou personne et bien sa tient aujourd'hui encore.

Elle le disputait mais d'une voix douce et calme, les larmes d'Harry redoublèrent. Hermione le prit dans ses bras et le berça lentement. Il avait besoin de pleurer, elle le savait.

- Hermione, merci d'être là.

- Pas de quoi, c'est fait pour ça les amis, non ?

Harry ne dit rien il restait dans ses bras pleins amour fraternel, pour la première fois depuis trois jours il se sentait en paix avec lui-même.

Voila j'espere que vous avez aimé si c'est le cas (ou même si vous detestez) laissez moi un petit pour m'encourager ça me ferais énormément plaisir.

Vengeresse : Au jour d'aujourd'hui ma première et unique revieweuse merci tu m'encourage à continuer


	4. Explication

Et voici un quatrième chapitre qui j'espere vous plaira.

Cily : Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait plaisir (maintenant je sais qu'il y a au moins 2 personnes qui on lu ma fic) pour répondre à ta question Voldemort voulait juste tuer Ron et Hermione en les faisant souffrir car ils les ont défier alors ils veux aussi se venger sur eux (j'ai été clair là)

Maintenant bonne lecture

Chapitre 4

Il restèrent longtemps assis par terre dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans parler se soutenant l'un l'autre.

Et c'est ainsi que le professeur Dumbledore les trouva quelques heures plus tard. Harry sentit une présence dans la pièce, il leva les yeux et eut un sourire triste

- Bonjour Professeur, dit Harry en se relevant et aidant son amie à en faire autant.

- Bonjour Harry. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? Demanda Albus Dumbledore.

Harry l'observa, il avait l'air plus vieux, très fatigué mais en même temps soulagé, en paix avec lui-même

- Mieux, et Ron comment va-t-il ? Lui répondit finalement Harry avec un sourire qui se voulait joyeux, enfin il l'espérait.

Le professeur s'assit dans un fauteuil et attendit qu'Hermione et Harry fassent de même.

- Votre ami Ron est en pleine forme et ne gardera pas de séquelle du combat si vous le soutenez et arrivez à lui faire retrouver la mémoire.

- Mais comment ? Demanda Hermione toujours aussi pâle mais qui avait l'air d'avoir retrouver un semblant de force.

- Tout d'abord l'école va rouvrir avec les élèves survivants.

Harry ferma les yeux, il ne savait même pas qui avait péris et Hermione poussa un gémissement en pensant à ses amis morts.

- Combien sont mort ? finit-il par demander d'une voix faible et enrouée

Il pensait que Dumbledore ne l'avait pas entendu et s'apprêtait à reposer sa question quand il répondit enfin.

- 250 élèves, 2 professeurs et Rusard, dit-il d'une voix cassée aux bords des larmes ce qui était très inhabituel chez lui.

Hermione étouffa un sanglot et demanda :

- Qui sont les professeurs ?

- Le professeur Rogue, il a été tué après nous avoir prévenus de l'attaque imminente, c'était notre espion et Malefoy l'a démasqué et tué. Le Professeur Flitwick qui est tombé dans un guet-apens tendu par des Mangemorts près du lac, il s'est défendu et bien mais un Mangemort la tué en traître alors qu'il lui tournait le dos et Rusard en voulant sauver un élève d'un Avada Kedavra, répondit très vite le professeur comme s'il ne voulait pas y croire lui-même.

- Et pour les élèves ?

C'était encore une question d'Hermione qui avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses larmes

- Tout âge, toutes maisons, ils n'ont épargné personnes pas même leur enfant, Drago Malefoy est dans un état critique ici même, Dumbledore s'exprimait avec colère et ses lançaient des flammes en disant ses mots

- Je l'avais prévenu pourtant mais il ne m'a pas écouté, dit Hermione qui cette fois pleurait à chaudes larmes. Harry mit sa main sur la sienne, elle le regarda avec un petit sourire triste et plein de larmes

- Et on peut dire que Mr Malefoy a eu de la chance, ses camarades eux ne s'en sont pas sortit. Voldemort ne voulait pas risquer qu'un plus jeune ne prenne sa place, alors il a ordonné à ses serviteurs de tuer leurs progénitures, la maison des Serpentard à le plus souffert, soupira Dumbledore.

Après un instant de silence le professeur Dumbledore repris avec sa voix calme habituel.

- J'ai parlé avec les parents de tous ceux qui ont eu la vie sauve et ils sont d'accord pour que les cours reprennent dans les plus brefs délais car la vie continue et ...

- J'ai une question professeur, le coupa Harry. Comment être sûr qu'il est vraiment mort ?

Hermione sursauta, elle ne s'attendait pas cette question, même si elle aurait du s'en douter mais attendit la réponse avec autant d'anxiété qu'Harry. Dumbledore parut surpris qu'on le coupe au milieu d'un discours, il regarda Harry puis lui fit le premier vrai sourire depuis le début de leur entretien, il finit par répondre.

- Très bonne question et bien il s'avère que la marque sur les bras des mangemorts a totalement disparus en même temps que lui. Donc nous avons tout lieu de penser qu'il est mort puisque la marque était le lien entre Voldemort et les Mangemorts.

Harry hocha la tête comme pour bien enregistrer ce qu'il venait d'entendre

- Et autre chose, dit-il en regardant le Professeur droit dans les yeux. Quand je me battais avec lui il c'est écrouler en souffrant le martyre mais personne ne lui à lancer un sort ? Comment est-ce possible ?

Albus Dumbledore réfléchis quelques instants et finis par lui répondre

- Et bien vois-tu Harry, c'est très simple. Voldemort était un monstre remplit de haine, alors que toi tu es un enfant de l'amour et tes parents se sont sacrifiés pour toi. Quand Voldemort à pris ton sang pour ressusciter, il à fait une grosse erreur. Tout l'amour que tu avais en toi c'est mis à couler dans ses veines. Il a alors ressentit de l'amour et surtout de la peine pour ses victimes. Il devait sans cesse se battre contre ses sentiments. Quand tu lui à envoyer le sort doloris, il a baissé sa garde. Il a donc entendu toutes les personnes qu'il a fait souffrir et ressentit toute la douleur qu'il a fait subir à ses victimes.

- Je comprends maintenant, merci professeur, dit-il d'une voix sourde, heureux que Voldemort aie souffert avant de mourir.

Harry décida de ne pas parler de sa mère, il voulait garder ça pour lui. Son jardin secret, sa mère avait sauvé la monde en lui parlant.

- De rien mon jeune ami, de rien. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien j'aimerais vous parler de 2, 3 petites choses. La première vous sortez tous les trois de l'hôpital demain et le Poudlard express vous attendra à la gare. Se sont les parents de Ron qui vous y conduiront. Une cérémonie sera effectuer dans une semaine à Poudlard pour rendre hommage aux disparus et au blesser et j'aimerais que vous fassiez un discours tous les deux.

Harry et Hermione étaient étonné mais acceptèrent l'offre tout en ressentant une légère appréhension de devoir parler de tout ça devant toute l'école.

- Professeur que va devenir Neville et Ron et ceux qui ne peuvent plus étudier normalement, demanda Hermione très inquiète comme tous ce qui concernait les cours.

- Ne vous inquiété pas il y a une école de sorcellerie pour sorcier invalide, mais Ron retourne à Poudlard avec vous pour que vous l'aidiez à se souvenir.

Sur ces dernières paroles Dumbledore se leva et sortit de la pièce, laissant Harry et Hermione plongés dans leurs pensées.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion Harry ressentit le besoin d'aller voir son ami.

- Hermione ?

- Humm ! !

Hermione était en train de somnoler la tête sur l'épaule de son ami, elle se sentait vidée après avoir réaliser que ça faisait environ quatre jours qu'elle n'avait pas dormit.

- Si on allait voir Ron ? Il me manque.

- Bien sur, viens-on y va, dit-elle en lui souriant heureuse de le retrouver enfin

Ils sortirent tous deux, main dans la main, voir leur meilleur ami.

Voila j'espere que vous avez aimez, n'hesitez pas à me laissez un petit mot ça fait toujours plaisir merci


	5. Ensemble

Chapitre 5

Ron pleurait, sa sœur était morte, il ne la verrait plus sourire, plus rire.

Sa famille était passé quelques heures plus tôt, ils avaient rit, ils avaient pleuré en se souvenant de Ginny. Ils avaient été heureux d'être ensemble en vie.

En fait selon les médecins qu'il avait vus, il aurait oublié sept ans de sa vie enfin une certaine partie vu qu'il se rappelait le terrier. Le vieillard est le directeur du collège Poudlard dans lequel il étudiait depuis 7 ans mais il ne se rappelle de rien.

On frappa à la porte et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit la porte s'ouvrit. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il vit la jeune fille entrée dans la pièce avec un petit sourire, et il fut pris d'une certitude s'il connaissait cette fille, il était fou d'amour pour elle. Cette sensation le troubla, mais elle fut remplacer par une très forte jalousie quand il vit qu'elle tenait la main d'un garçon qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

- Bonjour Ron, lui dit la fille qui avait une voix à vous faire tomber par terre. Tu te souviens de moi ?

- Tu étais à mon chevet quand je me suis réveillé, mais sinon je n'ai aucun souvenir de toi, répondit-il en haussant les épaules en signe d'excuse ce qui avait le don de faire craquer Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je m'appelle Hermione et nous sommes amis depuis sept ans. On s'est rencontré à Poudlard. Elle lui fit un grand sourire en disant ses mots et il sentit des papillons dans son estomac

- Hermione, dit-il d'une petite voix. Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr, dit-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

- Est-ce que l'on sort ensemble ? Demanda-t-il en rougissant.

Hermione rougit violemment et ne sût quoi répondre. Ron comprit que non il ne sortait pas ensemble mais qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments très forts envers lui. Il regarda le garçon qui n'arrêtait pas de sourire et qui avait lâché la main d'Hermione.

- Salut Ron, je suis sur que tu ne te souviens pas de moi. Je suis Harry et pareil qu'Hermione on se connaît depuis sept ans à Poudlard, lui dit-il toujours en souriant

Ron l'observa quelques instants pour essayer de se rappeler, mais en vint, puis il tomba sur la cicatrice.

- Houa ! Tu veux dire que tu es le grand Harry Potter ? Dit-il abasourdit.

Harry se mit à rire et Ron se demanda ce qu'il avait dit de si drôle.

- C'est exactement ce que tu m'as demandé dans le train la première fois que l'on s'est rencontrer, réussit-il à articuler entre deux éclats de rire.

Tous éclatèrent de rire et durant quelques secondes se fut comme si rien ne s'était passé. Leur fou rire passé, ils discutèrent de tous et de rien pendant des heures. Harry et Hermione essayaient de répondre au mieux aux questions de Ron qui de sont côté dévorait Hermione des yeux, en se demandant, quel sombre crétin il était pour ne lui avoir jamais avoué qu'il était fou d'elle.

Harry et Hermione durent repartirent dans leur chambre sur ordre du médicomage afin de se reposer. Cette nuit là tous dormirent extrêmement bien, ils étaient détendus.

Le lendemain.

Harry s'éveilla de bonne heure le lendemain matin, avec l'impression qu'on l'observait, il ouvrit les yeux et failli faire une crise cardiaque en voyant Ron penché sur lui en train de l'observer.

- Ron, dit-il plus fort qu'il n'aurait voulu. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'as fichu une de ses trouilles.

- Désolé, dit-il d'une voix qui était tout sauf désoler. Je crois que je me suis souvenu d'un truc Harry. Il faut que tu m'aide !

- Maintenant, bailla Harry en remontant ses couvertures.

- Oui, maintenant, répéta Ron en le découvrant. Allez réveille-toi, s'il te plait.

Harry ouvrit un œil et regarda son ami en souriant, il avait l'impression que tout était comme avant, il devait l'écouter s'il voulait qu'un jour tout redevienne comme avant.

Pendant qu'il mettait ses lunettes, Ron trépignait et se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Vas-y Ron, je t'écoute, finit par dire Harry qui était assis dans son lit.

- Voilà ! En me réveillant cette nuit, j'ai eu une image de nous trois en train de faire nos achats de rentrée. J'ai presque la certitude que nous le faisons tous les ans. Je l'ai pas inventé dis-moi Harry, c'est vrai ?

- C'est vrai, dit Harry en rigolant. Tu as raison, j'espère que c'est le signe que tu va vite retrouver la mémoire.

- J'espère aussi, répondit Ron très content de lui. En plus je suis pressé de me souvenir car il y a une chose que je voudrais comprendre.

- Et quoi donc, demanda Harry très intéressé.

- Mais pourquoi, je n'ai jamais parlé de mes sentiments à Hermione, lança-t-il avec fougue.

- Et bien, dit pensivement Harry qui connaissait les sentiments de ses deux amis et qui était content de cette situation car il espérait vraiment les voir ensemble. En fait toi tu es un grand dadet, têtus qui est persuadé qu'Hermione te considère comme un idiot. Hermione elle est tout aussi têtu que toi et est persuadée que tu ne la considère que comme une Miss Je Sais Tout.

- Je..., commença Ron en colère d'entendre son soi-disant ami l'insulter. Puis il réfléchit à ce que Harry venait de dire. Elle m'aime, tu crois ?

Harry eu un sourire qui en disait long et le rouquin se mit à rougir violemment. Après un petit silence Ron reprit.

- Et toi Harry, il y a quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Harry qui avait plus ou moins réussit à remonter la pente, pâlit en repensant à sa fiancée.

- Et bien autant te le dire maintenant, puisque tu t'en souviendras un jour, dit-il la voix pleine de larme. J'étais fiancée à ta sœur et nous devions nous marier.

Ron perdit rapidement son sourire, il le savait car Ginny lui en avait parlé mais il ne savait plus avec qui. Il préféra ne rien dire car il ne savait pas comment réagir, il avait blessé son ami.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce et il fut rompu quelques secondes après par Hermione qui fit son entrée dans la chambre aussitôt nos deux amis retrouvèrent leur sourire car ils ne voulaient pas l'inquiète.

- Bonjour les garçons, lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Les deux garçons répondirent avec enthousiasme même s'ils étaient tristes, ils ne le montrèrent pas. Quand Ron lui eu raconté la conversation qu'ils avaient eus avec Harry (mais sans parler de ses sentiments bien entendus). Hermione lui sauta au cou et le serra fort contre elle. Avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'elle venait de faire et de se reculer rouge comme une pivoine, Ron put apprécier l'étreinte, être enivré par son parfum et rassuré par sa chaleur qu'elle dégageait.

Harry suivit la scène avec peine en se rappelant la première fois que Ginny lui avait sauté dans les bras, le jour où il lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle. Il pleurait intérieurement mais ne montra rien à ses amis.

Quelques heures plus tard ils étaient sur le quai du Poudlard express, Les parents de Ron étaient ravis que leur fils se souvienne de quelque chose et ils paraissaient plus détendu.

Après avoir promis à Mme Weasley qu'ils écriraient toutes les semaines mais aussi dés que Ron se souviendrait de quelque chose, ils montèrent dans le train sans difficultés (Toutes leurs affaires étant restées à Poudlard) pour retourner à Poudlard terminer leur année scolaire.


	6. Arrivée des élèves

_**Salut tout le monde**_

**_J'espere que vous allez bien _**

**_Bon merci au deux personne qui on laisser un petit mot_**

**_Danielove: merci pour tes encouragement ça fait plaisir et j'ai encore plusieur chapitre d'avance donc j'en reposterais un bientôt_**

**_Virg05 : Merci aussi ça fait plaisir je vais essyer de poster plus souvent promis_**

**_Enfin je vous laisse savourer le chapitre 6 bonne lecture _**

Chapitre 6 

Quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas les évènements qui s'étaient déroulé à Poudlard quelques jours auparavant, aurait eu beaucoup de mal à admettre qu'une grande bataille s'y était dérouler. En effet, Albus Dumbledore avait mis un point d'honneur à ce que tous soit comme avant pour que les élèves qui allaient revenir ne soit pas déstabilisés et puissent reprendre une vie « normale ».

Albus Dumbledore et les autres enseignants du collège étaient dans la Grande Salle. Ils attendaient anxieusement l'arrivée des premiers élèves. Ils étaient silencieux et regardaient alternativement la chaise vide de Rogue, de Flitwick et Miss teigne qui cherchait son maître (Hagrid avait décidé de la garder avec lui).

Le bruit à l'extérieur indiquait que les élèves arrivaient. Il serait cent cinq ce soir et il en arriverait à peu près autant chaque soir pendant quatre jours. Dumbledore avait voulu que peu d'élèves arrivent en même temps afin que tous puissent se réhabituer doucement et reprendre ses marques.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que les élèves étaient dehors mais ils n'osaient entrer. Sur la demande du directeur, personne n'était là pour les accueillir. Pour lui, les élèves avaient vécu une nuit de terreur immense et ils devaient trouver seul le courage de revenir s'ils voulaient s'en remettre un jour.

Les professeurs entendirent les élèves pénétrer dans le hall. Ils entendirent de nombreux sanglots mais sinon tout était silencieux. La tension était palpable. Soudain un cri déchirant brisa le silence, une élève hurlait le nom de son amie tomber au combat.

Le professeur McGonagall commença à se lever mais le professeur Dumbledore l'en empêcha.

- Minerva, non ! Nous en avons déjà parlé, ils doivent le faire seul. Pour eux et pour la cohésion de l'école, dit le directeur d'une voix ferme.

- Albus, j'étais contre cette idée, on les fait souffrir inutilement, murmura-t-elle les yeux en larmes mais se rasseyant tout de même.

- Ils ne sont pas seuls, nous somme là mais cette épreuve ils doivent la traverser entre eux c'est indispensable pour leur bien-être.

Minerva allait répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand et qu'Hermione, Harry et Ron entrèrent dans la salle en se tenant par la main. Hermione pleurait, Harry adressa un sourire à chaque professeur et Ron s'exclamait de surprise devant le plafond. Ils s'installèrent à leur table et attendirent.

Les derniers élèves qui entrèrent fut la jeune fille qui avait hurlé soutenus par deux amies qui la portait à moitié. Elles s'installèrent à la table des Serdaigles.

- Pompom, demanda Albus à l'infirmière. Pouvez-vous donner un peu de potion du bonheur à cette jeune fille ?

- Bien sûr ! Albus, répondit l'infirmière en se dirigeant vers l'élève.

Une fois la jeune fille calmée le directeur se leva et commença son discours devant les élèves.

- Mes chers élèves, je sais que vous avez énormément souffert et que vous voulez vous reposer et c'est pourquoi je garderais les longs discours pour une autre fois. J'ai cependant 5 points à vous citer avant de vous laisser manger en paix. Premièrement, Mme Pomfresh se tient à votre disposition. Au moindre problème, elle vous aidera. Deuxièmement, les cours seront suspendus pendant quinze jours et les examens repoussé de trois semaines afin que vous puissiez vous y préparer. Troisièmement, tous les soirs des élèves arriveront et ceux jusqu'à la veille de la cérémonie dans cinq jours. Quatrièmement, je vous demanderais de venir dans la Grande Salle tous les soirs à 19h, afin d'attendre vos camarades et de ne pas aller les rejoindre, comme vous, ils doivent trouver le courage de revenir seul. Et enfin dernièrement... je suis extrêmement fière de vous tous.

Le professeur dû s'arrêter de parler quelques instant, afin de reprendre ses esprits. Durant ce laps de temps, il vit Harry se lever de sa chaise et applaudir les professeurs. Son geste fût bientôt imité par tous les élèves présent ce soir là.

Lorsque les esprits se calmèrent les plats apparurent et chacun commença à manger, sauf Albus qui observait la Grande Salle. Il laissa ses souvenirs le submerger et doucement il se rappela cette nuit là, qui avait commencé avec le hibou de Severus Rogue.

_Albus _

_Grand danger menace Poudlard, _

_Il arrive ce soir tuer Potter, _

_Personne ne sera épargné. _

_Severus _

_Albus réagit aussitôt en convoquant les professeurs, les fantômes et Rusard. Une fois que tous les professeurs eurent prit connaissance de la lettre, il envoya le professeur Chourave à la volière avec l'ordre d'écrire un message au ministère et d'envoyer tous les hiboux sans exceptions. _

_Une fois Mme chourave partit, Albus s'assit derrière son bureau. Un silence de plomb régnait dans la pièce alors que tout le monde réfléchissait à la meilleure stratégie possible. Tous sursautèrent lorsque Mme Chourave revint dans la pièce _

_- Ils sont tous partis professeur, espérons que le ministère arrive avant Voldemort, dit le professeur Chourave d'une voix emplit de nervosité. _

_- Hélas, j'ai bien peur qu'il nous faille nous débrouiller seul, le mieux est d'évacuer les élèves vers Pré-au-Lard et nous il faudra que l'ont essayent au mieux de repousser l'ennemi. _

_- Très bien Albus, je vais prévenir tous les élèves, intervint Mc Gonagall en se levant. Mais son geste fut interrompu par un fracas sourd et une lueur verte dans le ciel. La marque des ténèbres était là, signe que Voldemort n'était pas loin. _

_- Je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard Minerva, dit Dumbledore en se levant. Rusard vous connaissez les différents passages secrets de Poudlard, j'aimerais qu'avec les fantômes et vous conduisiez les élèves hors du château afin de les mettre le plus possible en sécurité. _

_- Bien professeur, répondit Rusard qui avait perdu toute son assurance. _

_- Bien, très bien, dit-il Albus en parlant pour lui-même. Allons prévenir les élèves. _

_Une fois les élèves prévenus, les professeurs se repartirent dans le château afin de contrer l'arrivée des Mangemorts. C'est ainsi qu'Albus se retrouva au deuxième étage à tuer bêtes malveillantes et Mangemorts. Au détour d'un couloir il aperçut un groupe de Serpentard qui attendait devant les toilettes pour filles. Au moment ou il allait les appeler deux Mangemorts s'approchèrent du groupe en enlevant leur cagoule. C'était les parents de Grabbe et Goyle _

_- Mes enfants je suis fière de vous. Grâce à vos renseignements nous avons pu investir Poudlard, mais le maître à été clair, pas de survivants cette fois. _

_Et avant qu'Albus ai pu faire le moindre geste tous les élèves s'écroulèrent. Albus se mit en colère, se n'étaient que des enfants que l'on avait manipulés. Il stupéfixa les deux Mangemorts et chercha un pouls chez tout le groupe, il ne trouva qu'un seul vivant, Drago Malefoy. _

_Il avait observé que les Mangemorts étaient sortis des toilettes. Il y rentra en se doutant qu'il trouverait le passage vers la Chambre des Secrets ouvert. _

_Il y descendit car au fond de lui il se doutait qu'Harry y était descendu, mais rien de ce qu'il avait imaginé ne put le préparer à ce qu'il vit là-bas. _

_La première chose qu'il vit fut le corps sans vie de Ginny Weasley, il s'approcha d'elle, vérifia son pouls en sachant très bien qu'elle était morte. Elle avait les yeux ouvert, ils exprimaient une grande détermination et de la peur. Lentement, il lui ferma les yeux avec douceur en lui disant adieu. Puis quelques mètres plus loin il vit Hermione Granger qui se vidait de son sang, il accourut vers elle et lui lança un charme empêchant le sang de couler et ainsi la maintenir en vie, il se releva pour tomber nez à nez avec quatre Mangemorts qui se regardaient stupidement le bras. Albus les mit hors d'état de nuire avec rapidité. _

_Il se tourna ensuite pour voir Neville qui rampait pas loin du corps de Ron. Il s'approcha de ce dernier et vit avec soulagement qu'il était vivant, il tenta de le réveiller mais rien à faire. Il entendit un petit rire de dément à sa gauche et vit Lucius Malefoy qui déambulait en regardant les gravures sur les murs et en poussant de temps en temps des petits gloussements. _

_Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retint de justesse de hurler et se retourna. _

_- Monsieur Londubas, c'est vous ! Vous n'avez rien ? Demanda Albus soulagé. _

_- Professeur Dumbledore, c'est vous ? Je ne vois rien, demanda Neville angoissé. _

_- Oui, jeune homme c'est moi. Rester auprès de Ron, je vais chercher Harry, répondit Albus en regardant les yeux de Neville devenus tout blanc. _

_- Oui professeur, dit Neville en cherchant Ron à tâtons. _

_Il se dirigea alors vers Harry qui était à genoux devant un petit tas de poussière_

Albus sortit de ses pensées lorsque Mc Gonagall lui donna un petit coup de coude, le repas était terminer et tous le regardait.

Il se leva et dit aux élèves d'aller se coucher car la journée avait dû être éprouvante pour eux. Ils les regarda partir puis il pris la direction de son bureau, il avait besoin de réfléchir.

**_Bon alors si vous avez_** **_aimé ou bien detester n'hesiter pas à me le dire par une petite review_**


	7. Surprise

Bonjour à tous

Voila mon nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier

**Virg05 :** Merci pout ta review elle m'a fait plaisir, et oui je sais Ginny est morte j'en suis triste moi même mais il fallait bien que certain meurt et je n'arrivait pas à me resoudre à séparer le trio enfin logiquement j'ai tué tout ceux qui devais mourir mais bon tout dépendra de mon humeur. enfin je te souhaite une bonne lecture

**Alpo :** Et voila vos désir réaliser un nouveau chapitre tout neuf et merci beaucoup de tes encouragements je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fic te plaise

**ILiv inParis : **Merci pour ton compliment, il me va droit au coeur, et oui c'est triste et encore je me suis freinée enfin après encore quelque chapitre pas très gai ça devrai commencé à devenir un peut moins triste

Je tiens à précisez que les deux première réplique vienne directement du Tome 1 d'harry Potter

Bonne Lecture

Chapitre 7 

- Wingardium Leviosa ! S'écriait-il en agitant ses longs bras comme des moulins à vent.

- Tu ne prononce pas bien, lança Hermione. Il faut dire Win-gar-dium Leviosa en accentuant bien les « Gar »

Le trio était dans une salle de classe vide, Hermione et Harry tentaient d'enseigner divers sorts à Ron en espérant que sa lui rendrait des souvenirs.

Soudain Hermione se mit à rire et les deux garçons la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Harry réfléchissait à ce qui pouvait bien faire rire son amie car cela faisait une heure qu'ils essayaient d'apprendre à Ron le sort de lévitation sans grand succès. Puis un éclair de compréhension traversa ses yeux, leur première année, leur première aventure, le début de leur amitié. Soudain il se mit à rire aussi.

Ron les regardait tour à tour comme s'ils devenaient totalement fous mais il écoutait aussi le délicieux rire d'Hermione en se disant que c'était le plus joli rire qu'on lui est donné d'entendre, mis à part celui de sa petite sœur. Il sentait une vague de tristesse le submerger en pensant à Ginny mais il ne voulait pas, pas maintenant.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous rigolez ? Demanda Ron en commençant à perdre patience.

Lentement Hermione et Harry se calmèrent et ils lui racontèrent comment Ron après le cours sur la lévitation s'était méchamment moqué d'Hermione qui avait finit sa journée enfermée dans les toilettes. Comment elle s'était fait piéger par le Troll et comment ils lui avaient sauvé la vie.

Ron regardait ses amis perplexe

- On a réussit à vaincre un Troll tout seul. Vous êtes sur ?

- Oui, lui répondit Harry en souriant. Et dit toi que se n'est pas la chose la plus dangereuse que nous ayons fait.

- Et bien, dit Ron très sérieux. Dés que je retrouve la mémoire j'écrirais toutes nos aventures depuis le moment où nous nous sommes rencontré. Je les ferais publier et je deviendrais plus célèbre que Gilderoy Lockart.

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire en se remémorant leur deuxième année. Alors que Ron les regardait médusé en se demandant ce qu'il avait dit de si drôle.

- Quoi encore, dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait en colère mais qui ne faisait que ressortir la perplexité qu'il ressentait au fond de lui.

- Rien, dit Harry entre deux éclats de rire. C'est juste que Lockart Le Grand fait partie de ses fameuses aventures.

- C'est vrai ! Demanda Ron. Raconte.

Alors qu'Harry allait se lancer dans un récit détaillé de leur deuxième année, Hermione les interrompit

- Plus tard Harry, il est l'heure d'y aller, ils ne vont plus tarder à arriver.

Lentement les trois Griffondors partirent en direction de la grande salle où comme tous les soirs depuis leurs arrivés, ils attendaient les nouveaux venus.

Ce soir-là, était le dernier jour où des élèves arrivaient en groupe (dans les semaines à venir d'autre arriveront selon les guérisons des blessures). Le trio s'assit à leur table et l'attente dans le silence et la tension commença. Bientôt les élèves arrivèrent devant le château, entrèrent dans le hall et c'est là que chaque soir pleurs et hurlement se faisaient entendre.

Hermione se mit à pleurer silencieusement, Ron passa sont bras autours de ses épaules et elle vint se serrer contre lui. Ron qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction fut gêné mais ne la lâcha pas. Harry était plonger dans ses pensées. En fait chaques personnes essayaient de trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas courir soutenir leurs amis.

La grande porte finit par s'ouvrir en grand et les élèves rentrèrent. Hermione leva sa tête et tous regardèrent les nouveaux arrivants en espérant voir un ami, un parent, un amoureux.

Une tête blonde sortit du lot et regardait en direction du trio, il se dirigea soudain vers eux alors que sa table se trouvait à l'opposer.

Harry, Ron et Hermione regardèrent Drago s'approcher d'eux et chacun se leva pour lui faire face. Un grand silence était tomber dans la salle tout le monde les observait.

Une fois les uns en face des autres, ils se toisèrent durant quelques secondes, soudain Drago prit Hermione dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

Harry et Ron réagir au quart de tours et bousculèrent Malefoy qui tomba avec Hermione dans les bras. Harry releva son amie en lui demandant si tout allait bien pendant que Ron hurlait après Drago.

- COMMENT OSE-TU LA TOUCHER, APRES TOUS CE QUE TU LUI A FAIT SUBIR SES SEPT DERNIERES ANNEES.

- Ron, dit Drago. Tu ...

- NE ME PARLE MEME PAS, TU ES UN MONSTRE COMME TON PERE ET JE SUIS BIEN HEUREUX D'AVOIR PU L'ENVOYER A STE MANGOUSTE A VIE, JE ...

Ron se tut, tout le monde le regardait mais il s'en moquait, il se tourna vers ses deux amis qui le regardait

- Je me souviens de cette nuit là, dit-il simplement

Hermione et Harry lui firent un grand sourire et Hermione posa sa main sur son épaule

- Ecoutez, dit Drago calmement. Je voulais juste vous remercier. Mais aussi m'excuser de mon comportement, Hermione, tu m'as sauvé la vie, alors je voudrais enterrer la hache de guerre. Si tu ne veux pas je comprends.

Drago partit vers sa table la tête basse, Hermione se leva et courut derrière lui.

- Drago, l'appela-t-elle.

- Oui, dit-il surpris de la trouver derrière lui

- Tu es sincère, quand tu dis que tu regrette, demanda-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Totalement

Elle lui tendit la main avec un grand sourire

- Alors je te donne une seconde chance, Ami, ne la gâche pas.

Drago la regarda surpris puis lui serra la main avec chaleur. Harry et Ron se placèrent derrière Hermione et regardèrent Drago méfiant

- Si Hermione, veux bien te pardonner, on lui fait confiance, mais encore de toi. Donc ne dérape pas et peut être qu'un jour nous serons amis, dit Harry très sérieux, puis il lui tendit la main.

Drago ne dit rien mais lui serra la main. Il se tourna vers Ron.

- Ron, je ne t'en veux pas pour mon père bien au contraire, maintenant je suis libre d'être moi et non plus son reflet, dit-il en tendant la main à l'homme qui avait rendu son père aussi inoffensif qu'un agneau.

Ron lui saisit la main en silence, puis repartit s'asseoir à sa table avec ses amis, Drago resta au milieu de la salle à les regarder avec une pointe d'envie.

C'est à ce moment que Ron se retourna et le regarda.

- Alors ! Tu attends quoi ? Viens avec nous, je suis sure que nous avons des tas de chose à se raconter.

Drago ne se fit pas prier et alla s'asseoir avec eux. Soudain on entendit un gros soupir et le quatuor se rendit compte que toute la salle les observait en retenant son souffle.

A ce moment Dumbledore se leva

- Je suis vraiment ravi mes enfants de vous voir tous ici et que les anciens ennemis ont été capables de mettre leur différents de côté. Mon discours sera quelque peu différent ce soir. Je laisse le soin à vos camarades de vous expliquer la reprise des cours et le passage des différents examens. Demain aura lieu la cérémonie qui rendra hommage à tous les disparus depuis le début du règne de Voldemort, dit Dumbledore en observant les enfants pâlirent sous le nom du mage noir. Non mes amis n'ayez plus peur de son nom car Voldemort n'existe plus. Je vous donne rendez-vous demain à 14h devant les portes du château. Ah oui ! Mrs Pompresh m'a demandé de vous rappeler qu'elle se tenait à votre disposition en cas de problème. Sur ces dernières paroles, je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Le repas commença, Harry, Ron, Drago et Hermione mangeaient en se regardant un peu gêné

- Ron, dit Harry. Tu te souviens de quoi alors ?

- Je me souviens que Mal... Drago nous en a fait baver ses dernières années, je ne sais plus trop comment mais,il l'a fait, répondit Ron en regardant Drago qui avait un sourire gêné. Donc je me dis que je tiens mon deuxième best-seller. Bien sur vous aurez un droit de regard sur tout ce que j'écrirais.

Harry et Hermione sourirent en se rappelant ce que leur avait dit Ron un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, donc il était sérieux, il écrirait leurs aventures

- Non sérieusement j'ai un second souvenir qui m'est revenu, reprit-il avec un voile de tristesse dans les yeux, La fameuse nuit m'est revenue quand je hurlais après Drago et tout m'est revenu.

- N'oublie pas, fit Hermione. D'envoyer un hibou à tes parents, ils seront rassurés comme ça.

Ron acquiesça puis un silence pesant retomba. Hermione qui détestait ces silences réfléchis à quoi ils pourraient parler afin de détendre l'atmosphère lourde qui pesait à la table des Griffondors en effet tout le monde regardais en silence le quatuor et Harry fixait Drago qui semblait plus que gêné. Elle eut soudain une idée. Alors Hermione posa une question que jamais personne n'aurait pensé entendre un jour de sa bouche.

- Alors a votre avis qui va gagner la coupe du monde de Quidditch cette année ?

Les garçons la regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. Quelques minutes après ils étaient lancés dans une grande conversation sur leur sport favori sous le regard amusé d'Hermione et toute la table Griffondor avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

Et voila vous ne vous y attendiez pas à celle-la n'est pas, bon alors pour avoir la suite rapidement il va falloir m'encourager alors reviewer moi et vous l'aurez Biz


	8. Doute

Salut à toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire

Merci à toi **Virg05** pour ton petit qui m'a fait très plaisir et rire et j'ai prit très serieusement en consideration le fait de ne plus tuer personne après ton petit mot lol voici donc la suite presque que pour toi car tu est la seule à m'avoir laisser un petit mots donc merci encore

Pour tous ceux qui on lu l'histoire mais n'on pas laisser de petit mot merci quand mêmed'avoir lu

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise

Les penser de Drago sont en gras

Chapitre 8

Drago était réveiller depuis un bon moment, en fait il n'avait presque pas dormit de la nuit. Il pensait aux événements de la veille. Il se posait de nombreuses questions, beaucoup trop de question.

**Avait-il vraiment fait la paix avec le trio d'or ?**

**Lui était sincère, mais eux, s'étaient-ils moqué de lui ?**

**Comment devait-il se comporter avec eux ce matin ?**

**Les ignorer ?**

**Les insulter ? Non, ça se n'était pas le nouveau Drago, c'étaitn l'ancien, le méchant.**

**Aller vers eux comme hier soir ?**

**Mais s'ils se moquait de lui que devrait-il faire ?**

**AH ! Il sentait qu'il allait craquer s'il continuait à y penser**.

Drago se retourna dans son lit en mettant son orreiler sur la tête. Il se posait trop de questions mais sans jamais trouver de réponse, enfin une réponse qui lui conviendrait.

Et ce silence, il n'en pouvait plus, il lui fallait du bruit, de l'animation. Il s'assit sur son lit et regarda autour de lui.

Il finit par se lever, il s'etira longuement en rejetant un coup d'oeil à la pièce. Il soupira, face aux six autres lits en face de lui. Tous vide! Aucun de ses amis de chambre n'avait survécu. Ils étaient tous tombés. Enfin amis est un bien grand mot, mais ils avaient vécu sept ans ensemble ça créé des leins même si ce sont des relations pour acquerir plus de puissance.

Voldemort avait décidé de tuer tous les enfants de Mangemorts. Il ne voulait pas d'un concurent plus jeune que lui et le risque premier était les enfant de ses serviteur puisque toute leur jeunesse avait été baignée dans la magie noire. Et on peut dire qu'il avait obtenus se qu'il voulait puisque la maison des Serpentards ne comptait plus que cinquante élèves donc environs cent cinquante élèves avaient péris ou alors étaient trop amoché pour revenir en cours.

Certain mangemorts avaient été tué car ils refusaient de sacrifier leur enfants. Mais finalement le Maitre les avaient cnvaincu.

Drago eu un rire jaune qui mourut très rapidement voyant les différentes affaires sur la tables de nuit de ses camarades. Il s'approcha de la table de nuit de Crabbe qui était recouverte de gateau (son petit encas de la nuit) puis celle de Goyle, il y avait deux photos. Une de Goyle et son pêre et l'autre une photo de Grabbe, Goyle et lui lors de leur première année. Drago reposa violement la photo sur la table de nuit et la vitre du cadre se brisa.

Il sortit brusquement de la chambre qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une mausolée qu'autre chose. Il descendit dans la salle commune qui était presque vide. Les élèves qui se trouvaient là, partirent en lui lançant des regards mauvais, ne lui pardonnant pas pas sa pactisation avec l'ennemis. Drago s'en fichait au moins il réfléchir et se serait moins glauque que dans sa chambre. Il s'installe dans le fauteuil près du feu et se rappela comment Hermione lui avait sauvé la vie.

_Drago marchait dans les couloirs, avec un air de seigneur du château affiché sur le visage. Il avait son habituel sourire narquois et déambulait sans but précis. Au fond il espere tomber sur un élève pour le tourmenter car il s'ennuyait un peu et justement au detour d'un couloir il tomba sur le club des ratés._

_Il les approcha un sourire plus large sur le visage. Il decida de les faire enrager un peu._

_- Alors, Potter, prêt à mourir ce soir, le maître vient spécialement pour toi, la belette et la sang de bourbe, dit-il en rigolant._

_- La ferme Malefoy ! Tu n'es pas en sécurité non plus, il se fiche de qui tu es. Tous ce qu'ils veulent, c'est voir du sang couler, ils se fichent que tu sois moldu, sang-pur ou sang de bourbe, tu mourras comme les autres._

_Il était bouche bée la sang de bourbe lui avait parlé sur un tel ton. Vite il devait se rasaisir, dire quelque chose._

_- On verra bien demain qui sera vivant et qui sera mort, dit-il de sa voix traînante._

_Rien ne s'était déroulé comme il l'avait prévut et maintenant il fuyait, lui un Malefoy s'enfuyait face à une sang de bourbe et il ressentait de la peur. Pour la première fois de sa vie ce sentiment s'insinuait dans ses entrailles. Il sortie même sa baguette juste au cas où._

_C'est ainsi qu'il marchait dans les couloir la baguette en avant prêt à lancer un sort de defence au premier mouvement, il avait perdu toute son assurance et sursautait au moindre bruit. Il était tellement concentré par se qu'il y avait devant lui qu'il n'entendit pas les deux personnes se rapprocher dans sont dos. Soudain deux bras le prirent par chaque bras, il se retourna brusquement et fut soulager de voir que c'etait Grabbe et Goyle._

_- Qu'est ce que vous voulez les gars ? Demanda-t-il avec la voix qui tremblait plus qu'il ne le voulait._

_- Rien ! Nos pêres veulent nous voir avec les autres. Ils ont une grande chose à nous dire, débita Grabbe d'une traite._

_-Peut être que Potter est deja mort ? s'interrogea Goyle_

_- Impossible, murmurra Drago. Je viens de les croiser._

_Drago sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas car logiquement il ne devait pas voir les Mangemorts avant la destruction complete de l'ordre du phoenix._

_Il rangea la baguette dans sa poche mais garde sa main crispé sur celle-ci près à s'en servir._

_Ils arrivèrent au deuxième étageset se dirigea vers le petit groupe de Serpentard. Ils se regardaient en se demandant pourquoi ils avaient été convoqués._

_Quand il vit les deux Mangemorts sortirent des toilettes, il sentit une sueu froide courir le long de sa colonne vértébrale. Instinctivement Drago se lança un sort de protection._

_Les deux Mangemorts enlevèrent leurs cagoules et ils découvrir les visages des parents de Grabbe et Goyle_

_- Mes enfants je suis fière de vous. Grâce à vos renseignements nous avons pu investir Poudlard, mais le maître à été clair, pas de survivants cette fois._

_Drago sentit ses yeux s'aggrandirent mais il n'eu pas le temps de réagir que déjà il sentait ses force le quitter et bientôt se fut le noir total._

-Drago, fit une voix derrière lui.

Drago sortit de sa reverie et se retourna pour se retrouver face à une Pansy Parkinson qui parraissait dégouté de lui adresser la parole.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux le bouledogue, dit-il d'une voix mauvaise.

- Te laisser une dernière chance de retourner du bon côté, vers tes amis, siffla-t-elle en ignorant l'insule. Rien n'est terminé nous allons engager une contre attaque et venger le maitre en tuant les survivants.

- Mes amis ? Toi mon amie mais tu est folle ma pauvre fille, les personne que je purrait considèrer un jour comme des amis je les ai trouvé hier soir. Ils n'ont pas essayé de me tuer eux au moins.

- Ils l'auraient fait s'il le fallait et puis tu nous appartiens.

Drago se leva excédé par les propos de la jaune fille.

- Qui est tu pour me dire, toi et tes soidisant amis, se que je dois faire ou non. La seule personne qui avait se pouvoir sur moi est à Ste Mangouste pour le reste de sa vie, cria-t-il à la jeune femme en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle.

Pansy eu un petit sourire mauvais. Soudain elle embrassa

Drago à pleine bouche, celleci essaya de la repousser mais elle tenait bon. Quelques instant plus tard elle s'eloigna toujours un sourire aux levres.

- Alors mon chou, tu as aimé ? Dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle pensait sensuelle mais qui ressemblait plus à un piano mal accordé.

Drago la regarda un air ahuri sur le visage puis soudain se fut plus fort que lui il la frapp, Pansy tomba au sol sous le choc. Elle avait la tête baissée mais riait comme une demente. Elle se releva doucement et regarda Drago dans les yeux du sang qui degoulinait de sa levre coupée.

- Tu voix, dit-elle en essuyant le sang. Tu est mauvais et tes simagrées face à saint Potter et ses amis looser n'y changeront rien

- Je suis peut-être mauvais, dit-il de son ancienne voix froide. Mais je suis du côté des gagnants, souvient toi qui à tué Voldemort.

Pansy le regarda puis partit vers sa chambre sans rien dire. Drago s'assit la tête entre les mains.

Mais quel idiot tu fait Drago, pourquoi tu l'a frappé, tu t'était juré de ne plus être comme ça.

Elle le meritait, elle m'a insulté et osé m'embrasser, il va falloir que je me redouche encore.

AH ! Mais Drago arrêtes, tu es un lâche, tu as frappé une fille

Elle m'a poussé à le faire, tout est de sa faute.

Bon aller Drago arrêtes ou tu est bon toi aussi pour Ste Mangouste.

Et puis pourquoi Voldemort a-t-il voulu attaquer, tu était tellement simple avant ça.

En soupirant, Drago se leva et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour retrouver se qu'il esperait être ses premiers amis

Voila j'espere que vous avez aimé si vous voulez le prochain chapitre rapidement laissé un petit mot ça aide pour écrire


	9. Cérémonie

**Salut à tous **

**J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue pour vous poster un nouveau chapitre **

**Je voudrai remercier Virg05 pour ta review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir et ne t'inquiète pas même si je n'ai pas beaucoup de review celle que j'ai me font énormement plaisir**

**JS/RH.spirit je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et voila donc un nouveau chapitre**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 9**

Drago entra dans la grande salle, il s'arrêta à la porte et hésita. Il regarda à la table des Griffondors, le troi était en grande discussion et ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Puis il regarda à la table des Serpentards, presque tous le regardais un air mauvais sur le visage et certains eurent des gestes déplacés. Il croisât le regard de Pansy Parkinson dont un oeil était d'un beau bleu nuit, elle lui fit un signe de la main et lui dit juste en bougeant les lèvres "A bientôt". Ce geste et ses deux mots aurait put être pris pour du pardon s'il n'avait pas vu un éclair malveillant dans ses yeux. Il sentit un frisson lui courir le long du dos et détourna vite le regard

Harry leva les yeux et vit Drago à l'entrée qui semblait hésiter. Soudain il se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Hermione et Ron le regardèrent intrigués mais quand ils virent qu'il s'était mis à parler avec Drago, ils retournèrent à leur conversation. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord un peu plus tôt dans la matinée que Harry irait le voir s'il hésitait à venir.

- salut Drago ! Dit Harry en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Ah ! Bonjour Harry, répondit le blond

- Tu sais, nous étions honnête hier soir avec toi, alors tu n'a pas à te poser de question. Tu est le bienvenus à notre table quand tu le souhaite, dit Harry sur le ton de la conversation. Mais si tu préfère aller rejoindre tes amis nous comprendrions.

Drago le regarda ébahis. Quand il l'avait vu arrivé, il avait pensé qu'il lui demanderais de ne plus leur adresser la parole parce qu'après mûre réflexion, ils s'étaient rendus conte qu'un Serpentard n'avait rien à faire avec eux. Et au lieu de ça il l'invitait à devenir un membre permanent de la table des Griffondors.

- Je crois que je vais venir avec vous. Des amis ne veulent pas vous tuer normalement.

- C'est sur, dit Harry d'un ton rêveur. Mais bon tu serais resté de l'autre côté, il se peut qu'un jour, je t'aurais tué.

Drago s'arrêta ne sachant pas quoi dire quand soudain Harry éclata de rire.

- Viens, je rigole. On t'attendais pour manger et je peux te dire que je suis affamé.

Drago sourit et le suivit sans un regard pour son ancienne maison.

L'après midi

La petite assemblée que formait les survivants du collège Poudlard s'était réunis au bord du lac.

Tous les élèves s'observaient en silence, les professeur n'étaient pas arrivés.

Soudain, une musique douce se fit entendre et une estrade apparut par magie et les professeurs arrivèrent enfin. Tous le monde prit place dans l'estrade et attendirent que le professeur Dumbledore commence la cérémonie.

Dumbledore se plaça devant les élèves en silence et les regarda un instant. Puis les yeux embrumés, il prit la parole.

- Mes élèves, mes enfants, mes amis, bonjour.

Les élèves lui dirent bonjour et se replongèrent dans le silence attendant la suite des évènement.

- Je sais que pour tous le monde ce moment que nous allons passer ensemble va être douloureux car personne ne sort indemne de cette guerre, nous avons tous perdus quelque chose, un ami, un parent, un être aimé.

Le discours du directeur avait à peine commencé que déjà beaucoup pleurait en se rappelant les épreuves de la guerre, seul quelques Serpentards ne semblaient ne pas plus touché que ça.

- Mais même si aujourd'hui nous rouvrons une plaie, c'est pour bien la désinfecter et qu'elle puissent définitivement cicatriser et que chacun avance désormais dans un lendemain en paix.

Le directeur observa en silence l'assistance, il laisse quelques secondes s'écoule autant pour laisser aux élèves et professeur le temps d'assimiler ses dernières paroles que pour lui reprendre une contenance.

- Je vais laisser la parole à deux élèves qui ont activement combattus Voldemort durant ses sept dernières années. Je demanderais à Miss Granger et Mr Potter de ma rejoindre. Ensemble ils avaient convenus qu'Hermione prendrait la parole en premier. Et quand il se levèrent pour aller rejoindre Dumbledore, il y eu des applaudissements de la part de l'assemblée sauf quelques Serpentards qui les sifflait mais ils furent rapidement arrêté par McGonnagall qui leur promis une retenus s'ils n'arrêtait immédiatement. Hermione et Harry regardèrent Ron et Drago qui les encourageaient à y aller.

Hermione se plaça face au micro magique puis regarda l'assemblée, elle était intimidée mais voulait se montrer forte. c'est ainsi qu'elle commença son discours.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Beaucoup d'entre vous doivent penser que j'ai passé des heures à la bibliothèque afin de vous préparer un discours.

Elle s'arrêta et vit que la majorité des élèves avaient un sourire aux lèvres, un peu plus sur d'elle, elle continua.

-Et bien non ! Car j'ai compris qu'aujourd'hui je devais parler avec mon coeur et non avec mes connaissances.

Elle eut un petit sourire triste avant de continuer la voix voilé par l'émotion.

- J'ai perdus beaucoup de chose durant cette guerre et la plus importante à été la mort de mes parents. Quand j'ai apprit que des Mangemorts les avaient abattus je n'ai eu qu'une idée, mourir et les rejoindre. Mais j'ai réussit à tenir le coup grâce à mes amis et à l'envie soudaine que j'ai eu de voir Voldemort réduit en poussière. C'est aussi grâce à Ron et Harry que j'ai trouvé la force d'affronter les meurtriers de mes parents.

Des larmes coulaient lentement le long de ses joues. Elle inspira profondément la voix moi larmoyantes.

- Il faut que l'on parle de Ron aussi (Ce dernier devint rouge pivoine à l'annonce de son nom) aujourd'hui, il ne peut s'exprimer car il ne se souviens de rien mais je peux vous affirmer qu'il s'est battus avec courage au long de ses sept années et sans lui Harry n'aurait pas pu accomplir se qu'il à accomplit. Si nous somme tous vivant c'est grâce à un homme que je voudrais remercier, il s'agit du professeur Rogue.

Un grand silence se fit dans toute l'assemblée, Hermione regarda Harry qui lui fit signe de continuer.

- Cet homme que nous méprisions depuis sept ans était en fait un espion de Dumbledore. Il a réussit avant de mourir à nous prévenir de l'attaque. Il y à une autre personne qui mérite tout nos remerciement, il s'agit de Harry. Tout d'abord merci d'avoir été mon ami et de m'avoir soutenu dans les moments difficiles mais aussi merci de nous avoir débarrassé de cette immondice au péril de ta vie.

Hermione se mit à applaudir et tout le monde même les Serpentards l'imitèrent. Hermione lui fit signe que la parole était à lui.

Harry prit la place d'Hermione et attendit que le calme revienne pour commencer.

- Contrairement à Hermione, j'ai longtemps cherché se que je pourrait vous raconter et pour être honnête je n'ai toujours pas trouvé. C'est vrai, j'ai combattus Voldemort depuis que j'ai un an et je l'ai battus mais il m'a tellement pris.

Harry fit une pause, il s'apprêtait à leur dire se qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. Comme si tout le monde s'en doutait, personne n'osait émettre le moindre son.

- D'abord mes parents Que je n'ai jamais connu à cause de lui. Puis mon parrain quand j'avais quinze ans et enfin ma fiancée il y à quelques jours et je ne compte pas le nombre de fois que mes amis se sont mis en danger de mort pour m'aider.

Il s'arrêta de parler, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Quand il reprit son discours pourtant sa voix était ferme et dure.

- Mais c'est finalement moi qui est réussit à le détruire. Je m'en suis terriblement voulut car au fond je ne valait pas mieux que ce monstre et c'est Albus Dumbledore qui m'a fait comprendre que je n'était pas comme lui que je valait beaucoup plus que lui. Lorsqu'il m'a parlé devant le tas de cendre que Voldemort était devenus j'ai essayé de me persuader qu'il avait tort je voulais être un assassin et que l'on me punisse et pourtant je viens aujourd'hui de comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Il m'a dit : "tu n'a pas eu le choix c'était soit tuer ou être tué. Lui à eu se choix un jour et à décidé de tuer. Il à voulut faire de toi une victime de plus mais au lieu de ça tu est devenu un héro".

Harry s'arrêta de parler, il avait peur que l'on se moque de lui mais tout le monde était pendu à ses lèvres.

- Je ne pourrait pas remercier quelqu'un en particulier car tous vous m'avez aidé à votre manière, Même ceux qui me déteste m'ont aidé à perdre ma crédulité et à devenir plus fort.

En disant ses mots il lança un regard à Drago qui lui sourit

- Mais il y à aussi tous les gens qui m'on soutenus et qui se sont même sacrifié afin que je puisse accomplir ma destinée. Merci à tous.

Harry était vidé, avoir parlé de cette nuit-là l'avait fatigué et c'est ainsi que sans un mot, il retourna s'asseoir avec Hermione sous les applaudissements de la foule.

Le professeur attendit patiemment que tout le monde ai fini d'applaudir pour continuer la cérémonie.

- Hermione, Harry, merci pour vos témoignage. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous aurait aimé pouvoir s'exprimé mais cela prendrait trop de temps car il y a beaucoup à dire. C'est pourquoi Mrs Pince à décidé d'écrire un livre magique avec le témoignage de tous les étudiants qui le souhaiterons. Ce livre sera une manière de ne jamais oublier le passé. Pour ceux qui veulent participer, vous pourrez aller voir Mrs Pince a partir de la semaine prochaine. Elle va en effet partir voir les élèves blessé qui n'ont pas pu revenir.

J'ai moi aussi une petite contribution pour ne jamais oublier les personnes tué par Voldemort.

Albus fit un petit geste de la main et murmura une formule. Aussitôt au centre du lac, une immense colombe en bronze immergea sous le regard ébahit des personnes présentes. Elle avait l'air de s'envoler cers les cieux.

- Cette colombe sera là, en signe d'espoir et de paix pour les générations futures

Puis des plaques de marbre se matérialisèrent sur la berge entouré de fleur avec un banc juste en face.

Il y avait en tout cinq plaques de marbre, une pour chaque maison de Poudlard et une pour tout les moldus et cracmol qui avaient péris. Sur les plaques étaient gravées des centaines de noms toutes des victimes du Lord.

- Ces stèles nous permettrons de nous souvenir de ceux qui ont combattus ou bien ont été massacré par l'armée noire.

Doucement Les élèves et professeurs allèrent voir les stèles de plus près. Beaucoup pleuraient en voyant les noms inscrit sur les listes. D'un accord silencieux le quator décida d'attendre d'être réellement seul afin d'approcher le monument et pleurer les personnes disparus.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tout le monde était retourner à sa place et attendait que Dumbledore reprenne la parole avec aussi une envie que la cérémonie se termine rapidement car elle avait été riche en émotion et beaucoup était fatigué

- Et bien mes enfants ! Je pense que nous avons assez pleuré et que toutes les personnes qui causent ses larmes préféreraient vous voir fêter la défaite de Voldemort. C'est pourquoi je vais demander à nos deux préfet en chef, Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy de bien vouloir organiser un fête de la victoire pour vendredi prochain avec l'aide des autres préfets. Sur ces dernier mots je vais vous laisser vaquer à vos occupations. Bonne journée mes amis !

Doucement tous le monde s'en alla. Bientôt devant la stèle il ne resta plus que quatre personnes.

Hermione se dirigea vers la stèle des Moldus et bientôt elle trouva le nom de ses parents. Elle passa son doigt sur les deux noms pour être bien sur, de leur réalité, soudain elle éclata en sanglots. Aucun garçon ne s'approcha la laissant seul dire adieu à ses parents.

- Maman, Papa murmura-t-elle à travers ses larmes. Vous pouvez partirent en paix maintenant, je ne craint plus rien. Pardon, je suis désolé, j'aurai dû être là et vous aidez.

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule en se retournant elle vit Ron

- Tu ne dois rien te reprocher Hermy, si tu avais été avec tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est, lui dit-il avec douceur. Et tu crois que Harry et moi on s'en serai sortit sans toi, tu est notre équilibre, notre force. Et souviens toi se qu'a dis Dumbledore, tes parents ne voudraient pas voir ton beau visage triste, alors sèche tes larmes et souris.

Hermione le regarda étrangement, puis soudain elle se jeta dans ses bras. Ron d'abord surpris ne fit rien puis la serra fort en la berçant doucement et en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

Drago regardait les noms des Serpentard morts. Il paraissait hypnotisé par la liste, il avait retrouvé son regard froid et son sourire narquois.

- Adieu, murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche puis il se tourna vers les deux amis enlacés qui le regardait. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, il leur fit un vrai sourire chaleureux.

Pendant se temps Harry s'avança vers la stèle des Gryffondors.

- Papa, Maman, vous pouvez être fière de moi car j'ai réussit, il est mort. Mon seul regret est de ne vous avoir jamais connu. Sirius grâce à toi j'ai pris confiance en moi, j'espère que tu à pu rattraper le temps avec mon père et ma mère. Et je te promet d'arriver un jour à prouver ton innocence. Ginny mon ange, tu sera toujours l'amour de ma vie quoi qu'il arrive dans le futur, je t'aime. Je vous aimes tous très fort. Un jour nous serons tous réunis et alors nous vivrons comme on aurait du le faire dans cette vie. A bientôt.

Doucement il se leva, regarda ses amis et leur fit un sourire détendu.

- Allez, il faut vous dépêcher tous les trois, vous avez un bal à préparer, dit-il le plus sérieusement possible. J'espère être l'invité d'honneur en tant que celui qui a survécu une fois, repoussé le mage six fois et a décidé de le tuer une bonne fois pour toute.

Tous les trois le regardèrent les yeux ronds puis Hermione ramassa un caillou et fit semblant de lui lancer. Harry partit en courant et en rigolant vers le château suivit des trois autres qui essayaient de l'attraper tous en rigolant.

**Et voila un de** **plus j'espère qu'ils vous à plut et qu'il n'est pas trop tombé dans la guimauve**

**Donc si vous voulez me laisser un petit commentaire n'hésitez et juste une petite question est ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire comment autoriser les reviews anonyme car je n'ai pas trouver voila a bientôt**


	10. Préparation du bal

**Coucou à tous et voici le chapitre 10 j'espère qu'il vous palira**

**Virg05 : Merci de tes conseil maintenant les review anonyme sont accepté et pourtant j'ai chercher mais j'avais pas trouvé bref Merci pour ton gentil petit mot il m'a fait plaisir, mon but n'était pas de faire pleurer et d'ailleur quand je relis le chapitre précedent j'ai l'impression qu'il est nul (enfin je pense que si je relis toute l'histoire je l'a trouverais nul c'est pour ça que je prefere ne rien relir et terminé l'histoire avant) bon j'arrete de te raconter ma vie et je te laisse savourer se nouveau chapitre**

**Alpo : Merci à toi aussi pour ton mot il me va droit au coeur et puis si tu à aimer c'est que le chapitre ne doit pas être si nul que ça en attendant je te souhaite une bonne lecture**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

Chapitre 10

Depuis la cérémonie, la vie à l'école était devenus moins triste et moins tendus. Les élèves et les professeurs continuaient à pleurer leurs morts mais le deuil avait commencé et peu à peu la vie reprenait le dessus.

L'excitation prenait aussi part aux sentiments ressentit, au fur et à mesure que la date du bal approchait. De plus une sortie à pré au lard avait été organisé afin que les élèves puissent acheter leur costume.

En effet dés leurs premières réunions les préfets avaient décidé d'organiser un bal masqué mais ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur le thème de la soirée.

C'est pourquoi la veille de la sortie tous les préfets étaient réunis afin de se décider au plus vite mais chacun avait une idée bien précise de se qu'il voulait et ne voulait pas en démordre. Dans la petite pièce de réunion régnait un brouhaha terrible tout le monde lançait ses idées et ses arguments sans écouter les autres. Tous sauf un, Ron était silencieux, il avait mal au crâne et tous ce bruit n'arrangeait rien et de toute façon ils n'avanceraient pas comme ça.

Il en eu soudain plus qu'assez, il bouillonnait et avait l'impression que quelqu'un faisait des claquettes dans sa boite crânienne.

- SILENCE, hurla-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds

Le calme qui s'installa dans la pièce fut assourdissant tellement il fut soudain

-Bien, dit-il plus calmement alors que tous le monde le regardait comme s'il était devenus fou. Ok alors vous allez m'écouter car je ne me répéterais pas, vos discussions n'ont ni queue ni tête. Alors maintenant vous faites ce que je vous dit et dans cinq minutes nous avons le thème de la soirée et nous pouvons aller nous coucher tranquillement. Très bien vous écrivez le thème que vous voulez sur un bous de parchemin puis vous mettez le papier dans le sac d'Hermione.

Tous les préfets était abasourdis par la prise de décision de Ron se qui était rare chez lui, quand il fallait faire preuve d'autorité. C'est pourquoi ils obéirent et il y eu bientôt tous les papiers dans le sac.

Ron les regarda un à un puis saisit sa baguette et se pencha sur le sac.

- Selectus Neutralis, murmura-t-il

Soudain dans un éclair violet un papier sorti du tas et vain se poser dans la main de Ron.

- Très bien, le thème de la soirée est les films célèbres des moldus

- Ron, demanda Hermione tout doucement intrigué par les connaissances du roux. Comment connaît tu ce sort ?

- Quand tu vis dans une famille nombreuse, répondit Ron avec le sourire aux lèvres. Ce sort permet d'éviter les guerres civiles puisqu'il choisit d'une manière neutre parmis les différentes proposition. Je viens tout juste de me rappeler que ma mère l'utilisais très très souvent à la maison.

Hermione lui sourit et il sentit son mal de tête diminuer. Il voulait la serrer dans ses bras et lui dire combien il l'aimait mais il n'osait pas car il ne savait pas se qu'elle ressentait envers lui et il avait peur qu'elle se moque de lui. Il se tourna vers Drago qui semblait en grande conversation avec une fille de Serdaigle, depuis qu'il avait abandonné sa maison ses relations avec les autres s'étaient améliorer même si des fois il se mettait en colère et reprenait ses grand airs, il se calmait vite grâce au trio qui comprenait son comportement.

- Dis Drago, tu pourrait aller afficher le thème de la soirée, je voudrais aller dormir, demanda Ron

- Bien sûr vieux, pas de problème, lui répondit il en l'observant et remarquant ses traits tirés

- Merci ! Il se tourna vers son amie et l'observa quelques secondes alors qu'elle discutait avec un cinquième année. Hermione tu viens avec moi ?

Hermione hocha le tête, salua tout le monde et le suivit.

Durant cet échange personne ne remarqua le groupe des Serpentard qui fixait Drago en chuchotant se qui montrait qu'ils n'avaient pas abandonné et ne pardonnaient pas la traîtrise de Drago et donc leurs messes basses n'annonçaient rien de bon.

Ron et Hermione marchaient en silence dans les couloir du collège. Ron se sentait bizarre d'être là avec elle mais de ne se souvenir de rien et soudain il sentit de la colère l'envahir car il voulait se rappeler toutes les chose qu'ils avaient affronter dans ses couloir, toutes les choses qu'ils s'étaient dites et tous se qu'ils avaient put ressentir. Il voulait se rappeler

- Ron tu va bien, tu as l'air soucieux, lui demanda Hermione en se rendant compte du trouble de son ami

- Non, lui répondit-il en évitant son regard et en passant un main sur sa nuque. Tout va très bien.

Ron voulait inviter Hermione au bal mais il ne trouvait pas le courage de le faire. Pourtant il faudrait bien le bal approchait à grand pas. Il poussa un grand soupir puis il regarda Hermione dans les yeux.

-Dis Hermione, je me rappelle qu'il y a quelques années on à déjà eu un bal ici.

Hermione haussa un sourcils et Ron continua sans s'arrêter de peur de perdre le peu de courage qu'il avait acquis.

- Surtout ne me demande pas pourquoi il y a eu un bal n'y se qui c'est passé car là je n'en ai aucune idée enfin voilà j'aimerais savoir si tu voulais y aller avec moi ?

Hermione baissa les yeux, elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il lui demande et ne savait pas comment lui répondre sans le vexer.

-Ron, j'aurais vraiment adoré que l'on y aille toute les deux et si les circonstance avait été différente j'aurais vraiment sauté de joie, à l'idée de t'accompagner mais il y a Harry et on ne peut pas le laisser seul ce soir là.

Ron la regarda dans les yeux, elle avait les yeux qui brillait de larmes retenus, il se doutait qu'elle avait envie de pleurer pour Ginny, elle ne leur avait jamais montrer sa peine mais elle aimait Ginny comme un sœur et il s'était douté qu'elle hésiterait pour Harry. Il n'était pas jaloux en plus elle avait dit qu'elle aurait été heureuse d'y aller avec alors il était content et rassuré il lui plaisait

- Mais j'espère que tu m'accordera au moins une danse.

Hermione rit de bon cœur, elle était soulagé car elle avait eu peur qu'il le prenne mal.

-Je t'en accorderais même plusieurs si tu te débrouille bien, lui dit-elle en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Ils arrivèrent très vite devant la pièce commune où Harry les attendais toujours lors des réunions.

- Alors, leurs demanda t'il. Vous avez enfin réussi à vous mettre d'accord sur le thème de la soirée ou bien vous vous êtes juste entre tué.

Non, lui répondit Hermione en faisant les gros yeux. Ron à trouvé la solution à nos problème.

Hermione raconta à Harry la réunion dans les moindres détails puis ils allèrent se coucher impatient de se trouver des costumes.

LE LENDEMAIN

Ce matin-là, la grande salle était pleine à craquer tout le monde était impatient de pouvoir discuter du thème de la soirée et de partir se promener à Pré-au-Lard. Toute les sorties ayant été annulé avec le retour officiel de Voldemort et se serait donc la première depuis longtemps. Les élèves étaient surexcité et ils allaient de table en table pour discuter du fameux thème car les élèves sorciers ne savait pas quel était les film moldus. Il se renseignait donc auprès des sorciers ayant des parents moldus.

Le Professeur Dumbledore regardait la salle avait un sourire amusé. La différence entre sang-pur et sang de bourbe avaient presque disparue et la cohésion entre les maison étaient presque revenue. Presque pensa-t-il en soupirant et regardant la table des Serpentard ou un petit groupe composer de Grabbe, Goyle, Millicent, Pansy et Blaise restait retissant à se mélanger et regardait toujours les autres de haut. Il se leva et demanda le silence en se disant que de toute façon ils ne causerait pas de problème.

- Je voulais vous annoncer que les portes du château viennent d'être ouverte et qu'à partir de maintenant vous pouvez aller et venir comme bon vous semble entre ici et Pré-au-Lard. Mais je vous demanderais de bien vouloir être tous revenus pour 17h.

Tous les élèves quittèrent le château assez rapidement pour ce rendre au village.

Harry, Ron, Hermy et Drago marchaient tranquillement sur le chemin tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Et en se faisant la promesse de ne pas se dévoiler leur costume avant le bal où ils avaient décider d'y aller ensemble.

Arrivé à destination les garçons allèrent à la boutique Au bon Masque magasin de déguisement pour sorcier et Hermione se dirigea vers le magasin à la belle Jupette magasin de déguisement pour sorcière.

Hermione entra timidement dans le magasin, elle aurait bien voulu être accompagné mais Parvati et Lavande ne voulait être que toute les deux depuis la bataille elle s'était retrancher dans leur monde elles et personne ne pouvait y pénétrer, et de toute façon elle ne s'était jamais vraiment liée d'amitié avec d'autres filles donc elle devrait être seule

Trouver un costume dans le monde sorcier est une chose aisé. On dit à la vendeuse le thème de la soirée puis elle prend quelques mesures. Vous entrez ensuite dans une cabine où plusieurs hologrammes se matérialisent avec différents costumes sur vous et ils vous suffi de choisir celui qui vous plait le plus.

Ensuite il suffit de sortit de la cabine et la vendeuse vous remet une formule magique qu'il suffit de prononcer pour être déguisé.

Hermione hésitait, les costumes trouvé était généralement à l'opposé des caractère de la personne et elle avait peur de se qu'on allait lui proposer. Mais elle n'en pas trop le temps de se poser des questions que déjà une vendeuse la tirait vers un tabouret et commençait à prendre des mesure tout en ronchonnant qu'il y avait trop de monde et que le collège aurait pu prévoir plusieurs sortie afin qu'elle ne soit pas déborder à ce point.

Quelques heures plus tard ils se retrouvèrent tous au trois ballet avec un morceau de parchemin dans la poche et un grand sourire aux lèvres en pensant à leur costume qui allait en étonner plus d'un.

La journée aurait pu être formidable si la nouvelle bande de Serpentard ne s'était pas présenter à leur table.

-Alors Weasley tu à réussit à t'acheter un costume neuf et bien tes parents on du s'endetter pour ça. Oh mais tu me dira avec l'autre idiote qui s'est fait carboniser vous avez un peu plus d'argent. Cracha Pansy avec mépris

Hermione fut la première à réagir et lui mit une claque magistral

- Ferme la petit bouledogue, tu n'est qu'une moins que rien qui se croit supérieur en débinant des idioties sur les autres mais je te plaint tu est une pauvre fille, maintenant dégage avant que ma claque ne se transforme en caresses à côté de se que je vais te faire.

Pansy renifla et partie la tête haute suivit de sa petite troupe, Hermione se rassit et regarda les garçons avec douceur

- Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, leur dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Les garçons la regardait avec un petit sourire et soudain Drago éclata de rire bientôt suivit des deux autres et d'Hermione

- Moi, dit Drago entre deux éclat de rire. Depuis la troisième année, e me tenais toujours de manière à se que tu ne m'atteigne pas quand je vous insultait, car tu a une sacrée détente.

A ce souvenir tous éclatèrent de rire et ils finirent l'après-midi en se rappelant des moments ou ils se retrouvèrent en confrontation.

**Et voila pour un nouveau chapitre j'espere que vous avez aimé n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot surtout que maintenant il accepte les review anonyme**


	11. Coup dur

_Coucou à tous j'espere que je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre enfin voila un nouveau chapitre et pour le prochain il faudra surement s'armer de patience car il n'est pas encore taper (et honte à moi je ne retrouve plus mes papiers enfin je vais le refaire de tête) en plus pour ce chapitre je suis fière de moi car c'est le plus long de tous_

_RAR_

_Virg05 : ma reviewse attitré tu est la seule qui m'ai laissé un petit mot à chacun de mes chapitre et sa fait chaud au coeur. Je sais que tout les auteurs trouve leur histoire nulle mais je vous fais confiance si vous aimez c'est que ça doit pas être mauvais enfin voila la suite j'espere qu'elle te plaira_

_EMINEM : merci pour ton petit mot voila qui devrai te satisfaire en esperant que tu apprecie le chapitre_

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 11**

Le soir du bal était enfin arrivée, Hermione avait l'impression que la bataille avait eu lieu des mois auparavant et non il y a deux semaines .

Hermione était dans la salle de bain, elle était en sous-vêtement et s'observait dans la glace.

Elle était devenue une femme et elle ne s'en était pas rendus compte. La guerre l'avait empêcher de se voir grandir car elle était trop occupé à regarder par dessus son épaule si on ne l'attaquait pas et elle surveillait Ron et Harry qui pouvait être inconscient du danger.

Son regard se balada sur son reflet, ses cheveux eux au moins n'avait pas changer, toujours aussi indomptable, son visage avait perdus ses rondeur d'enfant et elle trouvait que ses yeux en ressortait.

Son corps avait des formes généreuses, elle n'était ni trop grosse ni trop maigre. Son regard s'arrêta sur son ventre et soudain son visage se crispa. Une fine cicatrice blanche courrait le long de son estomac, souvenir de la grande bataille. Elle savait qu'elle en avait une autres qui courait le long de la colonne vertébrale et une le long de la cuisse.

Les médicomages lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'à quelques heures près ils n'auraient rien pu faire pour elle et que malheureusement les cicatrices n'avaient pas pu être effacer car elles venait d'un sort de magie noire. Hermione se fichait de ses cicatrises au moins comme ça elle n'oublierait jamais que d'autre n'avait pas eu la chance de survivre alors qu'elle si.

Soudain quelqu'un se mit à tambouriner à la porte . Elle sursauta et laissa échapper un petit cri.

- Hermione, demanda Drago à travers la porte. Tout va bien, ça fait plus d'une heure que tu est enfermé dans la salle de bain, on va rater le début du bal.

- Oui, oui, j'arrive deux minutes, lui répondit Hermione un sourire aux lèvres, mais étonner d'avoir perdu la notion du temps comme ça.

- Tu est vraiment sur que tout va bien, lui redemanda Drago la voix un peu inquiète.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas je finis de me préparer j'arrive.

Elle entendit Drago s'éloigner en bougonnant que les filles étaient toutes les même. Hermione eut un petit rire, même s'il avait décidé de ne plus brimer les autres et surtout de mettre de côté son arrogance et de ne plus se sentir supérieur aux autres. Il était encore très susceptible et il lui arrivait régulièrement de s'énerver contre les autres et surtout les Serpentards mais jamais il ne s'énervait contre Harry, Ron et elle. Au contraire tout les trois étaient la soupape de Drago qui lui permettait de se calmer.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était repartit dans ses pensées et se dépêcha de passer sous la douche. Elle passa un pantalon et un T-shirt puis elle se regarda dans la glace. Elle prit le parchemin ou était inscrit la formule pour son costume. Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis récita la formule. Elle ressentit de petit picotement dans tout le corps comme avec la potion du Polynectar mais c'était quand même plus agréable. Après quelques minutes les picotements s'atténuèrent et soudain elle su en qui elle était déguiser ainsi que toute son histoire

- Impressionnant, se dit-elle je n'aurait pas besoin de faire de recherche pour savoir en qui je suis déguisé.

Elle s'observa quelques instant dans la glace et elle eut un hoquet de surprise, elle ne pensait pas que le costume lui irait aussi bien, les garçons allaient être surpris de la voir comme ça. Elle se précipita à l'extérieur de la salle de bain pressée de voir leur réaction.

Les garçons justement n'en pouvait plus de l'attendre, ils avaient eut le temps de se moquer de leur costumes respectif et maintenant ils tournaient en rond comme des lions en cage et désespéraient de la voir arriver.

Enfin ils entendirent la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrirent et ils virent un ange rouge descendre les escaliers. Hermione se planta devant eux et attendit en rougissant que l'un des garçons réagissent. Ron n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle était encore plus magnifique que d'habitude, ses cheveux marrons étaient devenus d'un beau noir et ils étaient joliment bouclés. Sa peau était laiteuse et paraissait douce. Son visage était peu maquillé et sa robe était splendide, elle était rouge sang avec une touche de noire. L'arrière de la robe descendait jusqu'au cheville alors que le devant s'arrêtait mi-cuisse. Elle était pleine de frou-frou. Au pied elle portait de petites chaussures rouge.

- Houa ! Hermione tu est magnifique, dit Ron totalement subjugué par la fille.

- Merci Ron, lui répondit Hermione en rosissant. Tu est pas mal non plus en qui est tu déguisé ?

- En Indianna Jones, c'est un aventurier moldus. Et toi qui est tu ?

- Je m'appelle Fran et je me suis battus avec mon partenaire pour imposer de nouveaux pas de danse.

Elle se tourna vers Harry et Drago qui rigolait à s'en rouler par terre à cause du comportement de Ron.

- Alors les deux nigaud, en quoi en qui êtes vous déguisé ? Leur demanda-t-elle avec un air de malice dans le regard.

Aussitôt les deux garçons cessèrent de rire et se redressèrent très d'un coup

- Moi ! Jeune demoiselle, dit Harry le plus sérieusement possible. Je suis Jack Sparrow, Pirates des Mers Caraïbes et Capitaine du Black Pearl.

- Et moi, continua Drago. Je suis Robin des Bois, je vole aux riches pour redonner aux pauvres.

Hermione explosa de rire et les garçons se joignirent à elle.

- Bon sérieusement les garçons, dit Hermione en essayant de contenir son fou rire et en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il faudrait peut être penser à aller au bal, j'en ai marre de vous attendre. Allez on y va !

Les garçons se mirent à lui courir après et ils partirent en rigolant vers le hall d'entrée ou tout les étudiants attendais le début du bal avec impatience.

Lorsque qu'ils arrivèrent à destination les portes venait tout juste de s'ouvrirent et tout le monde rejoignait les tables disposer en cercle tout autour de la piste de danse. A la place de la table des professeur se trouvait un banquet où l'on pouvait trouver tout se qu'un moldus digne de ce nom mange et boit dans une salle de cinéma. La décoration était somptueuse, de grand rideau de théâtre rouge était suspendus à chaque fenêtre, d'immense affiche de cinéma qui changeait régulièrement de film étaient accroché un peu partout et des paillettes tombaient doucement du plafond de la grande salle où l'on pouvait voir plein d'étoiles.

La musique que les élèves entendaient en arrivant dans la grande salle provenait d'une chaîne ensorcelé par Hermione et qui ne diffusait que des musiques de film.

Le petit groupe se trouva une table et ils installèrent en vitesse, chacun gardait le silence et bientôt Drago le trouva gênant

- Tu viens Harry il y à plein de boisson moldus et je ne saurais pas lesquelles prendre tu peux venir m'aider, demanda Drago en se levant et poussant Harry vers le buffet  
- Pas la peine de me pousser j'arrive, répondit Harry en répondant.

Après le départ Hermione et Ron les regardèrent au buffet en train de goûter plein de boisson et de faire des mélanges tout en rigolant comme des malades. Hermione n'osait pas regarder Ron et elle attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas mais voyant qu'il ne comptait rien dire elle prit sur elle et se tourna vers lui. Elle se retint de rire lorsque le vit en profonde admiration pour le programme de la soirée.

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais tu est très beau toi aussi, dit Hermione d'une voie basse.

Ron sursauta un peu car il ne s'attendait pas à se qu'elle lui parle. Puis il reprit de la contenance et osa même poser sa main sur celle d'Hermione. Il l'a regarda et lui fit un sourire coquin.

- Je me souviens que je t'ai toujours trouvé très belle.

Hermione rougit violemment, baissa la tête et murmura un petit merci. Ron allait lui répondre quelques choses mais le professeur Dumbledore venait de demander le silence. Tout les élèves rejoignirent leur tables et attendirent que le professeur parle.

- Bonsoir à tous chers élèves je suis heureux de vous voir tous réunis ici ce soir, dit il d'un ton clair et plein de malice. Je tenais à vous présenter ce soir trois nouvelle personnes ; Le professeur de potion et nouveau directeur de Serpentard M. Rotenberg.

Le professeur se leva raide comme un piquet et salua l'assistance sous les applaudissements de l'assistance.

- Notre nouveau professeur de sortilège et directrice de Serdaigle Mme Rosulat

Une jeune femme qui devait avoir environ 20 ans se leva rouge comme une pivoine pour se rasseoir aussitôt.  
- Et pour finir notre nouveau concierge M. Balandir.

Un vieil homme se présenta au côté du professeur Dumbledore et tous purent voir qu'il serait de la même trempe que son prédécesseur mais lui n'aurait pas besoin d'un chat pour l'aider dans ses rondes ses yeux d'un jaune profond semblaient tous voir.

- Et voilà maintenant que les présentations sont faites je vous ordonne de vous amuser jusqu'à la fin du bal.  
Après ses derniers mots la musique repris et tous les élèves repartirent dans leur conversations. A la table de Ron, Hermione, Harry et Drago, un silence de détente s'était installé et ils buvaient en silence. Ron avait doucement enlevé sa main lorsque les garçons étaient revenus à la table. La première chanson laissa place aux premières notes d'un rock endiablé. Drago regarda Hermione avec un drôle de regard.

- Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça, demanda Hermione soudain inquiète.

- Rock'n'roll, dit subitement Drago en se levant et en entraînant Hermione sur la piste de danse qui était totalement vide puis ils se mirent à danser bientôt rejoint par d'autres élèves mais Harry et Ron purent encore entendre le rirent d'Hermione pendant que Drago la faisait tournoyer avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

- Comment tu vas Harry, demanda Ron en voyant son ami perdu dans ses pensées.

- - Je pense au faite que tu n'a jamais été aussi entreprenant avec Hermione que depuis que tu est amnésique, lui dit Harry d'un ton amusé. J'espère juste que ça continuera une fois que tu aura de nouveau tes souvenirs

Il tourna la tête vers son ami et vit qu'il était devenus rouge comme une pivoine. Il se mit à rire suivit de peu par Ron qui commença à se détendre

- J'aimerais vraiment qu'elle soit là ce soir, dit soudain Harry de nouveau les yeux dans le vague.

Ron ne dit rien il savait qu'il parlait de sa sœur et il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour le réconforter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien, dit rapidement Harry en voyant le regard triste de Ron. Je vais allez faire un petit tour et je te promet qu'après on s'amuse comme des fous, ok !

- Ok, répondit Ron avec un faible sourire.

Harry sortit de la salle au moment où la musique se terminait et qu'Hermione et Drago revenait de la piste de danse.

- Que lui arrive-t-il, questionna Hermione en buvant une gorgée dans son verre.

- Rien ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Ron. Il va revenir.

- Hermione, coupa Drago en voyant qu'elle allait répliquer. Il va bien, il va revenir et je pense qu'il n'aimerait pas nous voir nous lamenter sur son sort, alors jeune demoiselle si votre gosier est désaltéré faite moi le plaisir de me suivre sur la piste et vous aussi monsieur l'aventurier.

Puis tous les trois dans un petit soupir partirent sur la piste de danse où une musique rythmée se jouait. Ils dansaient depuis un quart d'heure quand Harry revint dans la salle. Il eut un grand sourire à les voir s'amuser car il avait eu peur qu'il s'inquiète pour lui alors qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi. Il lui avait dit adieu ce soir et maintenant il se sentait mieux.

Hermione tourna la tête vers Harry et l'aperçut. Elle lui fit de grand signe pour l'inciter à les rejoindre et en grand sourire quand il s'approcha.

- Tu vas mieux, demanda-t-elle en arrêtant de danser pour lui parler.

- Très bien douce Hermione, mais ne t'arrête pas de danser, on est là pour s'amuser se soir, lui répondit-il en la faisant tournoyer.

C'est ainsi que durant une heure les élèves et la majorité des professeurs dansèrent pour fêter la victoire comme il se devait mais aussi pour se prouver qu'ils étaient bien en vie. Soudain un slow débuta, beaucoup se mirent en couple aussitôt et continuèrent à danser, certains s'éclipsèrent aussitôt. Ron regardait Hermione avec envie, il voulait danser contre elle mais il n'osait pas l'inviter.

- Ron, lui chuchota Harry. Profites en invite la à danser

- Tu a raison, répondit Ron en se dirigeant vers Hermione. Hermione est…

- Qu'est ce qu'il y à, demanda Hermione en voyant que Ron ne se décidait pas à continuer.

- Et bien … Harry veux danser avec toi, dit-il soudainement en faisant avancer en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Harry lui jeta un regard étonné puis sourit en voyant son ami se dégonfler, il prit Hermione par la taille et l'emmena tournoyer au centre de la piste.

- Tu dois me prendre pour un nul hein, demanda Ron à Drago qui avait assisté à toute la scène.

- Bien sur que non, lui répondit Drago avec un sourire.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose

- Non je dois moi aussi trouver le courage d'inviter quelqu'un, lui répondit Drago en s'éloignant.

Ron le regarda s'éloigner puis s'arrêter à la table des sœurs Patil. Il le vit ensuite discuter avec Parvati et finalement eux aussi allèrent danser.

- Et voilà tu est tout seul et ridicule, se dit Ron en retournant à sa table. Sur le chamin il vit tout la bande des Serpentard en train de regarder Drago d'un drôle d'air mais n'y fit pas attention car il cherchait un moyen d'inviter Hermione à danser.

Plusieurs danses passèrent et il était toujours assit seul à la table en train de réfléchir quand il sentit que l'on s'asseyait à côté de lui.

- Tu compte m'inviter un jour à danser ou pas, lui demanda Hermione tout doucement

- Bien .. bien sûr ! Viens on y vas, lui dit-il en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant sur la piste de danse.

C'est ainsi que la soirée passa très vite entre danse et rigolade autour d'un verre. Bientôt Dumbledore demanda le silence.

- Mes chers élèves je sais que vous allez être déçus mais la soirée touche à sa fin et je vous demanderais de bien vouloir regagner vos dortoirs. Je vous remercie de vous être amusé durant cette soirée, et je vous souhaite une très bonne nuit.

Les élèves parurent ennuyer de devoir aller se coucher mais néanmoins ils obtempérèrent. Drago alla rejoindre les trois amis

- Bon et bien la soirée s'arrête la mais on se voit demain.

- Attend, l'appela Hermione alors qu'il s'éloignait tête basse. Tu pourrait venir à la tour Gryffondor.

- Je ne crois pas Mademoiselle que cela soit possible, l'interrompit le nouveau directeur des Serptentard. Monsieur Malefoy voulez-vous s'il vous plait rejoindre vos camarades.

Drago partit très rapidement alors que le professeur toisait Harry, Ron et Hermione pourtant aucun d'eux ne vit la moindre animosité dans se regard mais plutôt une grande envie de faire ses preuves.

Ils partirent lorsque les Serpentards furent hors de vus, ils marchaient tranquillement en silence en espérant que tout aille bien pour leur nouvel ami. En entrant dans leur salle commune, ils purent constater que tous les élèves étaient partis se coucher. Harry sentit lui aussi la fatigue et il sentait qu'il devait laisser ses amis seul tout les deux

- Et bien moi les enfants je vais me coucher bonne à tous les deux, dit-il en partant vers les dortoirs.

- Bonne nuit papa, répondirent en cœur Hermione et Ron avant de se mettre à rire

Le silence retomba peu à peu dans la pièce Hermione et Ron se regardait dans les yeux et ils se sentaient bien le monde extérieur ne comptait plus. Soudain Ron se pencha en avant et toujours en silence il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle d'Hermione. D'abord surprit elle ne dit rien mais la surprise passé elle répondit tendrement au baiser et enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Ron pendant que lui la prenait délicatement par la taille afin de la rapprocher de lui.

Pendant ce temps dans sa chambre Drago somnolait dans son lit alors que la soirée continuait dans la salle commune, il repensait à Parvati et à la soirée qu'il avait passé. Jamais il ne s'était amusé et il avait enfin pu danser et parler avec la plus belle fille du collège selon lui. Et puis il savait maintenant que le trio était ses amis et il pensait avoir été stupide de ne pas avoir créé des liens avec eux beaucoup plus tôt.

Soudain il se rendit compte du calme qui régnait dans la salle commune. Il se dit qu'enfin il allait pouvoir dormir car il était extenué. Alors qu'il se mettait dans ses couvertures il entendit un bruit de chute suivit par des rires étouffés mais se qui le fit sortir de son lit pour aller chercher sa baguette fut le CHUT qu'il entendit après.

Il eut à peine le temps de la saisir de la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et que tous les Serpentard survivant Pansy Parkinson en tête entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Je te l'avais dit Malefoy, lui dit Pansy une grimace féroce sut le visage. Ce soir nous allons te faire payer ta traîtrise.

Drago ne prit pas la peine de répondre et leur envoya un sort pour les désarmer. Trois première année furent jeter contre le mur alors qu'il s'appretait à réitérer son sort Pansy fut plus rapide que lui.

- Prétrificus Totalus, s'écria-t-elle.

Drago sentit son corps se durcir et il tomba à terre sans plus pouvoir bouger. Du coin de l'œil il put voit Pansy s'agenouiller à ses côté.

- Nous allons te soumettre à une punition moldus, ricana-t-elle. Ta traîtrise ne mérite pas mieux et avec un peu de chance il te restera des marques comme ça tu ressemblera au balafré que tu haïssais tant.

Elle se releva et pendant quelques instants rien en se passa mais soudain il sentit une douleur dans le ventre et il sut que ça commençait. Il reçut un autre coup dans le dos et soudain il vit le pied de Pansy qui le cogna juste à la tempe droite, il vit des étoiles et se força à rester conscient. Les coup arrivaient de plus en plus violent. Les personnes autours de Drago semblait déchaîner et criait comme des fous. Drago devait subir sans aucun moyen de se défendre, ni de crier. Après se qui lui semblait des heures les coups s'arrêtèrent.

- J'espère que tu à retenue la leçon le traître, dit gentiment Pansy. La prochaine fois risque d'être fatal pour toi si tu ne choisis pas le bon camps.

Elle partit comme si de rien était, en arrivant sur le pas de la porte elle se retourna

- Oh ! J'allais oublier, gloussa-t-elle.

Et d'un petit geste elle rompit le sort qui maintenait Drago, tout ses muscle se relâchèrent et il sentit le sang couler à divers endroit. Il était maintenant seul et il pria Merlin avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience pour qu'on le trouve rapidement.

_Pitié ne me tuer pas pour Drago il fallait bien faire avancer les choses je me ferais pardonner avec le prochain chapitre promis mais en attandant n'hésiter pas à laisser un petit mot (j'ai autoriser les Reviews anonymes) _

_A bientôt_


	12. Mauvaises découverte

**Coucou tout le monde, vous avez vu je n'ai pas mis trop longtemps pour mettre un nouveau chapitre, il est moins long que les autres car je ne suis pas trop inspirer mais ne vous inquiété pas le prochain je vais assurer**

**Virg05 : Mon unique Revieweuse, j'adore tes commentaire à chaque fois il me font rire, ne t'inquiète pas tu n'aura pas à me torturer je m'en veux assez de lui faire subir ça mais il faut bien avancer un peu et mettre un peu de piquant dans l'histoire. bon j'espère que se chapitre te plaira? Bisous à plus**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 12

Harry dormait depuis au moins une demi-heure quand il sentit qu'on le secouait avec énergie.

- Ron laisse moi tranquille je suis fatigué on verra demain pour l'entraînement de Quidditch, marmonna-t-il d'une voix ensommeillé.

- Ne sois pas stupide Harry, dit Hermione d'une voix inquiète. C'est Hermione et je crois que Ron à un problème.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive, grommela Harry en essayant de ne pas trop se réveiller. Il fait une grève de la faim pour soutenir la S.A.L.E

- Tu est un idiot Potter, dit Hermione au bord de la crise de nerf

- Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, il ira mieux demain, murmura Harry en se retournant pour se rendormir.

- Il est inconscient, hurla Hermione en réveillant en sursaut le reste de la chambre

Harry se releva soudainement réveiller, il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione pour voir si elle ne se moquait pas d'elle mais la lueur d'angoisse qu'il perçut dans son regard lui apprit q'ils ne lui faisait pas une farce. Sans dire un mot il mit ses lunettes et fonça dans la salle commune où il trouva Ron allongé sur le dos devant la cheminée.

Harry s'agenouilla au côté de Ron et le secoua très légèrement.

- J'ai déjà essayé et ça ne marche, pas il ne se réveille pas, dit Hermione en commençant à pleurer. C'est de ma faute

- Calme toi Hermione et dit moi se qu'il c'est passé très exactement, je suis monté et après vous avez fait quoi, questionna Harry en regardant Hermione se tordre les mains

- Et bien, dit Hermione en essayant de se souvenir. Je…Nous

- Hermione, coupa Harry en perdant patience et en commençant à s'inquiéter. Dis moi se qu'il s'est passé.

- Rien de grave on s'est regardé pendant quelques minutes et l'on s'est embrassé, répondit Hermione en éclatant en sanglot plus fort encore qu'auparavant.

- Et c'est tous, s'exclama son ami en se retenant de rire tellement il était soulagé.

- Oui enfin non, s'embrouilla Hermione en se calmant légèrement. Soudain il à rompu notre baiser et il s'est tenu la tête en disant qu'il avait horriblement mal et il m'a regardé et est tombé dans les pommes. Harry dit moi que se n'est pas grave, j'ai peur.

Harry ne dit rien il lança un sort à Ron pour le transporter à l'infirmerie plus facilement. Il prit Hermione par la main et ils sortirent de la salle commune.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, Harry déposa Ron dans un lit puis il partis chercher l'infirmière. Hermione s'assit à côté de lui

- Je t'en prie Ron, lui murmura-t-elle en retenant ses larmes. Ne me laisse pas, pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

Elle l'observa espérant que ses paroles le réveillerait mais il n'y eut aucun changement et bientôt Mme Pomfresh arriva en courant suivit de Harry qui lui racontait toute l'affaire.

- Allez attendre dehors le temps que je l'examine, leur dit-elle de son éternelle voix sèche et en poussant Hermione pour approcher de Ron.

Les deux adolescents n'eurent pas le courage de protester et sortir dans le couloir, Harry s'assit contre le mur et attendit en fermant les yeux, il ne voulait pas paniquer face à l'état de son meilleur ami et il essayait de se détendre. Mais Hermione, elle, marchait de long en large dans le couloir et paraissait totalement incapable de se calmer.

- Calme toi Hermione, Dit Harry au bout de quelques minutes. Je suis sur que tout va bien se passer pour lui.

- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Hermione soucieuse en s'agenouillant devant lui et en posant ses mains sur les genoux de Harry. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, tu le sais que quand l'un de vous souffre, je le sent et là je le sent dans mes tripes, il y à un problème.

Hermione se tenait le ventre pour bien appuyer ses propos. Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre, il savait qu'Hermione les aimait tellement qu'elle pouvait ressentir leur émotions quand celle-ci étaient très prononcés. Cette capacité était apparus après l'épisode du ministère.

Bientôt Mme Pomfresh sortie de l'infirmerie pour leur donner des nouvelles de Ron

- Il va bien, leur dit-elle de but en blanc. Il n'y à pas de soucis à se faire, il à du subir un émotion très forte qui à arracher la barrière de ses souvenirs. Lorsque le barrage à lâcher sont cerveau à dût assimiler beaucoup de données. Il s'est donc déconnecter pour pouvoir travailler en quelques sorte à remettre tout les souvenirs à leur place.

Mme Pomfresh avait parler d'une traite et elle les regardait maintenant en silence pour voir s'ils avaient bien compris

- Très bien, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Exceptionnellement je vous autorise à rester près de lui car il doit voir des visages connus à son réveil vous pourrez dormir dans les lit à côté de lui si vous le désirez.

Hermione écouta l'infirmière d'une oreille distraite et elle partit au côté de Ron dès qu'elle le put, elle s'assit à ses côtés et lui caressa la joue tout doucement comme elle l'avait quelques jours plus tôt lorsqu'ils étaient tous à l'hôpital mais cette fois ci Ron n'était pas réveillé et son état ne changea pas.

Harry était resté en arrière il sentait que son amie était troublé et il voulait qu'elle puisse se rassurer, d'un autre côté et malgré l'état de Ron, Harry jubilait enfin ils s'étaient dévoilé leur amour enfin une note joyeuse dans tous ses drames de ses derniers mois.

- Tu vois Hermione, lui dit-il doucement. Il va bien, tu n'a plus à t'inquiété.

- Je ne devrais plus, murmura Hermione sans cesser de regarder Ron de peur que son état ne change si elle détournait les yeux de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et pourtant j'ai un nœud dans l'estomac, le même nœud que j'ai ressentit à chaque fois que vous vous êtes mis en danger tous les deux.

- Oui, mais tu vois bien que l'on va bien tous les deux, répondit Harry qui ne comprenait plus du tout le comportement de son amie, Ron allait bien, lui allait bien et se sentait toujours mal, il ne comprenait pas.

- Tu oublie que nous ne sommes plus trois, dit Hermione en relevant soudain la tête les yeux écarquiller.

Harry se leva horrifier, il avait comprit. Hermione avait sentit que Drago avait des problèmes. Il avait été stupide de ne pas y penser plus tôt il n'était plus trois mais quatre maintenant et Drago avait prit une place importante dans leur vie.

- Ne bouge pas d'ici, lui dit-il fermement. Je vais aller voir comment il va et lui parler de Ron en même temps il doit savoir.

Sans un mot de plus il se dirigea vers la sortie. Hermione le regarda en silence sortir. Hermione eut un sourire pâle, elle se sentait encore mal mais de savoir que Harry allait voir si Drago allait bien la rassurait, elle se sentit soudain très fatigué, elle posa sa tête sur le torse de Ron et écouta le cœur de celui-ci battre tranquillement, sans s'en rendre compte elle s'assoupit contre le torse de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Harry courrait dans les couloir sombre, il sentait la panique essayer de s'insinuer dans ses veines. Drago avait des soucis et il devait l'aider. Au détour d'un couloir, il percuta quelqu'un et tomba sur le sol. Il prit à peine le temps de regarder qui s'était qu'il se releva s'excusa vaguement et s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque qu'une main lui saisit l'épaule. Il leva les yeux et vit M. Rotenberg le regarder bizarrement

- M. Potter puis-je savoir se que vous faite dans les couloir à une heure pareil, demanda son professeur d'une voix basse et froide.

Harry ne voulait pas perdre de temps à expliquer les impression d'Hermione alors il decida de faire au plus simple et d'occulter une partie de la vérité

- Ron Weasley est blessé et Mme Pomfresh m'a demandé d'aller chercher Drago.

M. Rotenberg le regarda en silence quelques instants puis acquiesça.

- Je vais vous suivre et en parler avec l'infirmière et si jamais vous m'avez mentit vous en prendrez pour votre grade M. Potter

Harry ne dis rien et se contenta de le suivre, ils arrivèrent bien vite au dortoir des Serpentard qui était identique au souvenir de Harry. Ils montèrent au dortoir de Drago. M. Rotenberg ouvrit la porte et Harry laissa échapper un cri horrifié, là au milieu de la chambre se trouvait Drago baignant dans son sang.

**Voila j'espère que vous avez aimé n'hésiter pas à me laisser un petit mot sa me ferais vraiment plaisir**

**à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre**


	13. Vengeance

**Salut tous le monde **

**Et oui vous ne revez pas voila un nouveau chapitre il à été plus long que prévu à venir car entre les changement, mes idées et se que j'avais déja écrit je n'avanaçis pas enfin c'est regler mais je ne pas oser trop le relire de peur de trouver le resultat nul et de differer encore sa mise en ligne**

**RAR du chapitre 12**

**Virg05 : J'espere que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre et que tu appreciera cette suite**

**Zabou : Je suis contente que tu est apprecier et surtout tout lu d'un coup ça me prouve que j'arrive à garder l'attention du lecteur merci et j'espere de tout coeur que la suite te satisfera**

**Lolaboop : voila la suite et la on peux dire que j'ai changer beaucoup de chose**

**EMINEM : mille pardon de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps j'espere que se chapitre comblera tes attentes**

**RAR pour mon annonce**

**ba je c pô koi mettr : merci pour ton petit mot il m'a fait très plaisir**

**Zabou : enfin les vacance c'est finit et je les ai passer à bosser pour mon BTS**

**EMINEM : ne t'excuse pas tu ne pouvais pas savoir**

**Vanilly : Ouah c'est la plus longue que je n'ai jamais eu alors merci ça m'a fait chaud au coeur et je ne pensais vraiment pas faire ressentir autant de sentiment je suis contente. Pour ta question Grabbe et Goyle sont bien mort mais je ne pouvais pas tuer tous les 7ème année et Parkinson encore moins donc elle, elle est bien vivante**

**Evanspotter : Ma santé va beaucoup mieux merci et pour ta review elle m'a fait plaisir je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise **

**Bonne lecture à tous**

Chapitre 13

Le lendemain matin Ron s'éveilla en sentant des cheveux lui chatouiller le visage. Il avait aussi une pression sur la cage thoracique que le gênait pour respirer. Il ouvrit les yeux et aussitôt il oublia la gène qu'il ressentait quand son regard tomba sur le visage endormis de la femme qu'il aimait depuis le jour ou il l'avait sauvé du troll.

Il écarquilla les yeux et se retint tout juste de ne pas s'asseoir dans son lit tant la surprise était grande, il se souvenait. Tout lui était revenu, leur amitié, la guerre, Voldemort et surtout Hermione posant ses douces lèvres sur les siennes. Sans s'en rendre compte il 'était mis à caresser les lèvres d'Hermione du bout des doigt en suivant leur dessin.

Cette douce caresse eut tôt fait d'éveiller la jeune fille. Elle ouvrit à son tour les yeux et croisa ceux pétillant du rouquin. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, il était revenus avec ses souvenir, elle le savait. Son regard d'avant la bataille était de nouveau là. Elle lui fit un grand sourire auquel il répondit aussitôt. Pourtant un doute s'insinua dans le cœur d'Hermione.

« - Tu vas bien, demanda Ron inquiet. »

« - Oui, répondit Hermione. Pourquoi ?

« Tu fronce tes sourcils comme lorsque tu est inquiète, expliqua Ron.

« Hermione lui fit un grand sourire pour lui montrer qu'elle allait bien mais elle vit qu'il n'était pas convaincu et la regardait bizarrement.

« - C'est plutôt à moi de te demander si tu va bien, dit Hermione pour changer de sujet.

« - C'est étrange vraiment étrange, dit-il pensif.

« - Tu te rappelle de tout, demanda Hermione en croisant les doigts sans même sans rendre compte.

Ron lui avait bien remarquer et il décida de la taquiner un peu comme au bon vieux temps.

« - Je me souviens de nos années d'étude à tous les trois, la guerre et Lucius Malefoy mais après rien. Je suis dans le coma depuis combien de temps.

Hermione blanchit sous les parole du roux, elle avait du mal à croire que l'homme à qui elle avait avoué ses sentiments la veille ne s'en rappelait plus. Elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux et les laissa librement couler, elle était décourager. Combien de temps les conséquence de la guerre se ferais encore sentir. Toujours en laissant des larmes rouler le long de ses joues, elle reposa la tête sur le torse de son ami en regardant le mur blanc et en imaginant comment ils seraient si la guerre ne c'était jamais passé. Et entendre le cœur de Ron suffisait à la calmer.

« - Mione, appela doucement Ron troublé par la réaction de son amie, qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé si forte. Je suis désolé, je ne suis qu'un sombre idiot.

Hermione se redressa et regarda Ron avec un regard qui mêlait larmes et surprise. Ron lui était tout penaud.

« - Quoi ? Demanda Hermione sans pouvoir en dire plus.

« - Je voulais te taquiner, dit Ron fautif. Et voilà tu est ma petite amie depuis peu et je te fais déjà pleurer.

Hermione regarda Ron quelques secondes avec incompréhension et soudain elle se mit à rire et lui sauta au cou. Ron qui s'attendait à une dispute fut soulagé et la serra dans ses bras avec force de peur qu'elle ne s'échappe.

Hermione se redressa et regarda tendrement Ron, elle lui caressa la joue.

« - Tu n'est qu'un idiot Ronald Weasley, dit elle doucement

« - Moi aussi je t'aime Mione, répondit-il avec un petit sourire, Hermione lui rendit son sourire et lentement elle l'embrassa.

Durant plusieurs minutes, ils s'embrassèrent, goutant la joie d'être ensemble, vivant et en bonne santé. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent à regret et ils gardèrent les yeux fermé espérant fixer à jamais dans leur mémoire le moment parfait qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Revenant peu à peu à la réalité, Ron regarda autour de lui en fronça les sourcil, tranquillement il se redressa dans le lit.

« - Mais dit moi, où est la personne qui me sert de meilleur ami, demanda-t-il.

Ron qui avait un grand sourire le perdit petit à petit en voyant la mine soucieuse qu'affichait sa petite amie.

« - Je rigolais, dit Ron. Ne t'inquiète…

« - Tu te souviens que Drago est venus s'excuser et que nous sommes devenus amis, l'interrompit-elle.

Ron hocha la tête, il avait peur de comprendre où elle voulait en venir mais il lui fit signe de continuer.

« - Hier soir, alors que l'on te soignais. J'ai ressentis un malaise, tu sais comme à chaque fois que l'un de vous à été en danger ou blessé, dit Hermione sans savoir si ce dernier la comprenait. Et ce malaise ne disparaissait pas même quand on est venus te voir alors que l'on savait que tu était hors de danger. J'ai compris et Harry est partit le voir et …et…

Hermione pleurais de nouveau et semblait incapable de continuer sont explication. Ron était tendus au plus au point et avait peur de la réponse de la jeune fille.

« - Où sont-ils, demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde

« - Tu pense pouvoir te lever ? Répondit simplement Hermione.

Ils passèrent les cinq minutes suivante à se lever, Ron y allait doucement la tête lui tournait un peu et Hermione le soutenait. Lentement Hermione le guida à travers l'infirmerie où un rideau avait été tiré empêchant les visiteur de voir le malade. Ils arrivèrent enfin et Hermione ouvrit le rideau. Ron ne put éviter de pousser un cri de surprise et de faire un pas en arrière, cela les déséquilibra et de justesse Hermione évite qu'ils ne tombent.

La scène qui se tenait sous les yeux de Ron aurait été inconcevable il y à quelques semaines mais aujourd'hui elle lui semblait normale. Drago était allongé sur son lit d'hôpital et Harry était à ses côté endormis profondément sur sa chaise. Sa tête était tellement penché en arrière qu'elle semblait défié les lois de l'attraction. Mais se n'était pas ça qui avait choqué le rouquin mais c'était l'état du Serpentard.

Drago semblait plus pale que d'habitude mais les endroit de son visage qui échappait au ecchymose était si rare que cela semblait impossible. Son bras droit était immobilisé à la manière moldus mais se qui terrifia vraiment le jeune homme fut les tuyaux qui sortait de la gorge et du bras du malade.

Hermione alla réveiller doucement Harry qui eut du mal à retrouver ses esprits. Il se massa longuement la nuque et regarda autour de lui. Son regard tomba sur Drago et ses yeux s'assombrirent quand il vit que son état était inchangé. Il regarda de nouveau Hermione qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle fit un petit signe de tête vers le pied du lit. Harry regarda dans cette direction et son regard s'illumina et il ne put s'empêcher de rire en se précipitant vers son ami pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« - Tu vas bien ? Demanda le survivant en secouant son ami.

« - Bien, dit Ron. Je me souviens de tout, mais je suis encore un peu faible.

Aussitôt Hermione le prit par le bras et le guida jusqu'à la chaise que le brun venait de libérer. Au même moment l'infirmière arriva.

« - Vous devriez être au lit jeune homme, dit-elle en faisant passer diverse potion dans la perfusion du malade.

« - Je vais bien madame, dit Ron sans quitter la perfusion des yeux comme hypnotiser par la lent goutte à goutte.

L'infirmière le regarda longuement puis en silence elle repartis vers son bureau d'un pas fatiguer.

Un lourd silence accompagna le départ de Mme Pomfresh. Ron observa ses deux amis et s'aperçut qu'ils avait la mine épuise et il en déduit qu'ils n'avaient pas dut beaucoup dormir cette nuit. Il prit Hermione par la taille et la fit s'asseoir sur ces genoux en la serrant fort contre lui. Puis n'y tenant plus il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait vu Drago.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? Dite moi tout.

Harry lui raconta tout du moment où Hermione l'avait réveiller à celui où il avait trouvé Drago dans sa chambre baignant dans son sang. Ron avait la mâchoire crisper et ses yeux aurait tuer s'ils avaient put quand Harry lui expliqua que lui et le nouveau professeur de potion avait du se débrouiller pour transporter Drago en toute sécurité car les Serpentard avait mystérieusement disparus.

« - Pourquoi tous ses tuyaux, demanda Ron.

« - Drago à été durement touché et on à du faire appel à la médecine moldus pour le maintenir en vie, répondit Hermione en se redressant. Sa mâchoire à été casser en six endroits, et pour l'instant il est trop faible pour les réparation magique donc on lui à placer un tube qui l'aide à respirer car trois côtes ont perforé un de ses poumons. Pour son bras on a fait disparaître les os car ils étaient en miettes mais il faut attendre pour les faire repousser. La perfusion est la pour lui donner à manger et les potion car il ne peut pas ouvrir la bouche.

Elle fit une pause quand elle vit la tête que faisait Ron

« - Je t'en pris, dit-il. Arrête les bonnes nouvelles.

Hermione eut un petit sourire en voyant la tentative de son petit ami de détendre l'atmosphère.

« - Mme Pomfresh l'a déjà bien soigné, continua la jeune fille. Elle lui a réparé les deux jambe, il avait le genou droit cassé et la cheville foulé. Ses doigts de la main gauche était cassé et son nez aussi, se qui explique en partie les nombreux bleu. Il avait aussi une hémorragie interne. Mme Pomfresh lui donne des potions de régénérescence pour son sang et les cellules de ses poumons. Ce qui le plus urgent ensuite il faudra attendre qu'il soit réveiller et ai reprit des forces.

« - Quand doit-il se réveiller, demanda-t-il.

« - Mme Pomfresh lui donne aussi des potions de sommeil, répondit le survivant. Pour qu'il puissent se reposer et qu'il ne souffre pas. Elle nous à dit qu'elle lui en donnerais pendant au moins trois jours.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce et chacun resta un long moment plongé dans ses pensées. Hermione commençait à s'assoupir et elle sursauta quand Ron reprit la parole.

« - Harry, emmène Hermione avec toi et allez vous reposer. Moi je joue au garde malade. Revenez dans quatre heures. Hermione et Harry ne protestèrent pas et d'un pas lent ils quittèrent l'infirmerie, Harry se retourna pour voir que Ron n'avait pas bouger et regardait fixement Drago.

Harry laissa la jeune fille au pied de son dortoir mais attendit que la porte se referme derrière elle pour rejoindre son lit. Ils tombait de fatigue et il s'endormit des que sa tête toucha son oreiller.

Harry faisait un rêve très agréable, ils rêvaient de sa famille, ses parents, Sirius et sa douce Ginny. Ils étaient tous les quatre devant lui. Ils lui parlaient, lui souriaient, lui disaient combien ils l'aimaient mais bientôt leur visage changea et Harry y vit la peut. Ginny se mit à crier et lui montra quelque chose derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et vit un immense nuage noir qui arrivait vers lui. Il vit alors les portrait des Serpentard qui apparaissaient des sourire malveillant illuminait leur visage. Ils finirent par apparaîtrent et disparaîtrent tellement vite que Harry ne distinguait plus les trait des Serpentard mais une série de mots : Méfiance, Danger, Attention, Vengeance.

Ils se retourna pour demander des explication à sa famille mais ils avaient disparus pour laisser place à Ron, Hermione et Drago qui regardaient effrayer et surpris les nuages. Harry alla vers eux…

Il s'éveilla en sursaut en s'asseyant droit fans son lit. Il essayait de se remettra les idées en place mais son rêve était toujours présent à son esprit. Harry décida de se lever et il se dirigea dans la salle de bain ou il prit une très longue douche. A son retour il eut la surprise de voir Hermione et Parvati assises sur le lit de Ron. Hermione se leva du lit tremblante et vint se placer face au brun.

« - Toi aussi tu as fait ce rêve, murmura-t-elle.

Harry acquiesça trop surprit par la question de son amie pour prononcer une phrase.

« - Alors on en à pas finit avec ça, continua-t-elle plus fort La guerre n'est pas encore finit.

Elle se mit à trembler et Parvatie qui était resté à l'écart s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« - J'était dans la chambre quand elle est rentrée mais elle s'est couchée sans rien dire, dit Parvatie à Harry. Je suis resté car elle ne semblait pas aller bien. Peut être deux heures après s'être endormis elle s'est agité et à appeler ses parents. Soudain elle s'est réveiller en sursaut et nous sommes venus ici.

Harry semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole et une fois de plus il hocha la tête.

« - Tu veux que je parte pour que vous puissiez parler, demanda Parvatie.

« - Non, dit Harry la voix grave. De toute façon nous devons repartie

« - Pour aller où, demanda Parvatie inquiète. Et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas rentrer de la nuit.

« - Il y à eu un problème avec Ron et Drago, dit Hermione dont le tremblement c'était calmé.

« - Quoi ? Demanda Parvatie alarmée.

« - Viens suis nous, dit Hermine en lui prenant la main pour l'emmener auprès de Drago.

« - De toute façon tu le sauras bien assez tôt, murmura Harry en fermant la porte du dortoir.

A l'infirmerie Ron s'était endormis sur sa chaise et dans son rêve Ginny lui montra le nuage. Comme ses deux amis il se réveilla en sursaut et faillit tomber de sa chaise. Il eut besoin d'un temps d'adaptation pour se souvenir pourquoi il se trouvait à l'infirmerie en train de veiller sur son ennemi. Quand il se souvint il se dit en rigolant que si on lui avait dit qu'ils seraient amis avec lui un jour il aurait fait enfermer la personne à Ste Mangouste.

Il s'approcha du lit de Drago et vit que celui ci aussi était en plein rêve car ses yeux bougeait à toute vitesse sous ses paupières.

« - Heureusement que Mme Pomfresh t'a donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve, dit ironiquement le rouquin.

Ron lui prit la main en espérant que Drago puissent sentir sa présence et que cela l'aide à guérir.

« - Il faut que tu guérisse vite, continua-t-il. Sinon je ne vois pas trop qui je pourrait insulter.

Au même moment Ron entendit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir et il entendit Hermione et Harry parler avec une troisième personnes qui s'avérait être Parvatie.

Quand ils furent à sa hauteur il prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement, sous le regard amusé de Harry et ébahis de Parvatie.

« - Vous avez bien dormis, demanda Ron en gardant Hermione contre lui.

« - Bien mais nous avons fait un rêve bizarre Harry et moi, répondit la jeune fille

« - Moi aussi, répondit Ron surpris par la révélation d'Hermione. Et je crois que Drago aussi, il était agité tout à l'heure.

Ron tira le rideau et tous purent regarder Drago qui dormait tranquillement, Parvatie poussa un petit cri quand elle le vit mais elle prit sur elle et s'approcha du blond. Le trio regarda surprit la jeune fille lui prendre la main et lui caresser la joue. Elle se pencha et lui murmura quelques mots.

« - Je te crois maintenant.

Hermione qui comprit que sa camarade de chambre partageait de tendre sentiments avec Drago la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement

« - Il va s'en sortir ne t'inquiète pas lui dit-elle alors que l'infirmière et un homme entre deux age entrait.

« - Veuillez sortir, s'il vous plait le docteur Jones voudrait examiner M. Malefoy.

Les quatre élèves sortirent dans le couloir et l'attente commença.

« - Qui est le docteur qui accompagnais l'infirmière, demanda Ron.

« - C'est un médecin moldus, expliqua Hermione. Il s'occupe de la technique non magique

« - Mais comment connais-t-il le monde magique, demanda Parvatie

« - C'est Dumbledore qui l'a fait venir, répondit Harry. C'est un de ses vieux ami.

Ron se releva et commença à faire des allée et venue alors que les autre était assis contre le mur.

« - Vous savez se que va faire Dumbledore pour punir les Serpentard, demanda Ron.

« - Malheureusement je ne peux rien faire, dit une voix derrière eux.

Harry, Hermione et Parvatie se levèrent et Ron se retourna sur leur directeur en personne.

« - Bonjour professeur, dirent-ils tous ensemble.

« - Bonjour jeune gens, répondit leur aîné.

Ils s'observèrent quelques temps en silence puis Dumbledore prit la parole.

« - Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire, tous les Serpentard se protègent les uns les autres en se fournissant un alibi. Je ne peux pas non plus utiliser de véritasérum car durant les vacances le nouveau ministère à crée une loi pour empêcher l'utilisation du véritasérum sur les mineurs. Ce sera donc la parole de Drago Malefoy contre celle des autres.

« - Et c'est tout, dit Ron en colère. Ils ont faillit le tuer et ils s'en sortent, il ne s'est quand même pas prit les pied dans le tapis.

« - Je sais que c'est injuste, répondit le vieil homme. Mais ils seront surveillé de près et Mr Malefoy sera transféré à Gryffondors des sont réveille. Vous devrez le surveillé.

Le groupe d'élève le regardèrent un instant puis ils sautèrent en se prenant dans les bras et en rigolant.

« - Merci monsieur, dit Hermione les yeux brillants.

Au même moment Mme Pomfresh et le docteur sortirent de la pièce avec un regard interrogateur.

« - Alors Pompom ! Docteur ! Comment va notre malade, demanda le directeur.

« - Mieux répondit le docteur. Les poumons et les côtes du jeune homme sont réparé et on vient d'enlever la machine qui l'aidait à respirer, Mme Pomfresh arrêtera la potion de sommeil et il se réveillera ce soir. Nous profiterons qu'il soit dans le gaz pour lui réparer la mâchoire et les os de son bras. Je pense qu'il sortira le week-end prochain.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Parvatie soufflèrent de soulagement et ils se dépêchèrent de retrouver leur amis pendant que les adultes continuait de parler de son état.

« - J'ai beaucoup réfléchis, dit Ron. Et se qu'ils ont fait ne peut pas rester impunis. Je réclame une vengeance pour Drago.

Ron s'attendit à se que tous proteste mais quand il les regarda, il lut dans leur yeux qu'eux aussi y avait pensés fortement. Pourtant quand Hermione parla, il crut qu'elle allait le sermonner.

« - Tu as raison Ron. Mais il ne faut pas faire n'importe quoi. J'ai une idée mais je dois la travailler.

Tous hochèrent la tête et attendirent qu'elle leur expose son idée

« - Parvatie et Harry pour l'instant vous restez près de lui et vous lui parlez qu'il sache que l'on est là, dit elle calmement.

« - Ok, dit Harry. Mais Ron et toi vous faite quoi ?

« - Nous, répondit Hermione les yeux pétillant. Nous allons à la bibliothèque mettre au point mon idée. Et on se retrouve dans une heure dans les toilette de Mimi Geignarde

Sur ces paroles Hermione saisit la main de Ron et l'entraîna hors de l'infirmerie alors que Harry et Parvatie parlait de tout et de rien à Drago.

Une heure plus tard Harry et Parvatie attendait en compagnie de Mimi Geignarde qui draguait Le survivant ouvertement. Quelques minutes plus tard Le couple arriva main dans la main en souriant bêtement.

« - Enfin vous voilà, dit Harry avec humeur qui en avait marre d'entendre Mimi lui dire qu'elle lui réservait sa cabine d'a côté.

« - Désolé, répondit Hermione en rosissant. Mais nous avons eu besoin de matériel.

« - Bon arrête de faire durer le suspense j'ai horreur de ça, dit Parvatie.

« - Très bien nous allons confectionner une potion qui ressemble au véritasérum mais qui va durer durant deux jours. Harry ira demander à Dobby de la mettre dans la nourriture et comme ça les Serpentard n'auront pas d'autres choix que de dire la vérité à tous se qu'on leur demandera.

« - Mais si on suit ta logique, remarque Harry. Alors nous aussi on dira toute la vérité.

« - C'est pourquoi j'ai voulu chercher un sort qui nous immuniserait et j'ai trouvé

« - Hey, s'écria Ron. Je t'ai aider, j'ai ramener le bon livre sinon on chercherais encore.

Tous rire à la remarque du grand roux et Hermione commença à retirer le matériel de leur poche et à lui rendre sa taille normal.

« - Dépêchons nous, dit elle. La potion met six jours pour être prête plus nous commencerons vite et mieux ça sera.

Et voila pour se 13ème chapitre j'espere que vous n'allez pas me huer enfin dans le prochain chapitre des nouvelles de Drago et leur petite vengance qui apportera de nouvelles aventure

N'hésiter pas à me laisser un review j'adore ça

Biz et à bientôt


	14. Annonce et Bonne nouvelle

Bonjours à tous,

Alors voila, je suis désolée d'avoir laisser mes fics en plan pendant si longtemps mais j'ai eu pas mal de soucis qui ne m'ont plus donner envie d'ecrire. Je sait c'est nul mais ça m'a fait chaud au coeur de recevoir encore des reviews pour certaines des fics que j'ai ecrit.

Enfin tous ça est revolu et je suis contente de vous annoncer que j'ai repris le gout à l'ecriture. Donc la j'ai réimprimé toutes les histoires (oui dans mon déménagement j'avait perdu les traces papiers ainsi que les nouveaux chapitres pour chaque histoire deg) Donc je vais bien toutes les relirent pour bien me les remettre en tête et ensuite je me remet à l'ecriture

1er fic qui sera mise à Jours : Attractive Ron puisqu'il ne me reste plus qu'un chapitre et l'epilogue à ecrire et que c'est celle dont je me souvient le mieux de se que j'avait ecrit dans le chapitre que j'ai perdu

2ème Fic à être mise à jour : Après qui est la fic la plus ancienne et qu'il faut que je la finisse

3ème fic à être mise à jour : Souvenir car c'est celle qui est la moins avancer et auxquelle il reste plein de chapitre à mettre.


	15. De Retour

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je suis vraiment impardonnable de vous avoir laissé ainsi sans aucune nouvelle alors que je vous avais promit de finir rapidement mes histoire mais en fait j'ai de bonne excuse

En effet j'ai déjà eu une panne d'inspiration et quand c'est revenu et bien j'étais enceinte et j'avais la flemme de le faire je dois bien l'avouer. Bref et dernièrement j'ai eu une coupure Internet

Donc me revoici pour vous dire de rester patient, je ne vous donne pas de date mais sachez que je suis en train de réécrire toutes mes histoires afin de les développé plus encore, j'en ai bientôt terminé certaine donc je vais tout simplement les reposter de nouveau

Alors je vous dit à bientôt


End file.
